Hidden
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Set in the Half Blood Prince, the war breaks out early and the Golden Trio, the Weasley Twins, Ginny, Draco, Theo and Blaise are sent to a high security muggle village to protect them from Voldemort...but how will they react being forced to get along. What happens when they want to fight the War. Who will fall in love? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

 **Chapter one:**

An echoing BANG woke up the castle, shaking the students, as they jumped out of bed. Up in the Gryffindor tower, the BANG's Struck devilishly through the room, the booming echo bouncing round the cool stone walls, and settling in the deepest fears of the students. A bright light lit up the sky, and suddenly students were glancing out of the Windows. An explosion of fireworks and flames. Adistant scream was thrown into the castle, sending chills down the spines of the students. Along with the tremors that shook the walls of the castle, causing the students to huddle, in fear. The candles were displaced and rolled onto the floor, extinguishing themselves, plunging the castle into an eerie darkness.

Silence over took. Broken by the rushed voice of none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"All students report to the Great Hall immediately" the door burst open and McGonnagal rushed in, with a flick of her wand the candles restored themselves, the Gryffindors glanced at McGonnagals disheveled Appearances, and panic evident in her eye. She silently ushered all the students out and down to the Great Hall. Once all the students were in the Hall, McGonagall vanished, probably to check the halls for wandering students.

"SILENCE" came the loud voice of Dumbledore. The hushed whispers faded and a deathly silence over took.

"There are plenty of port keys around this room. Each go to a different location where you will be kept safe from the war. You will have NO contact with parents or friends that aren't with you until further notice, so choose who you go with carefully. Before you go, I must ask that the following people hang behind. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. May those 10 stay behind. Everyone else. The port keys leave in 5 minutes. Please choose your partners CAREFULLY" he finished. The silence returned but only for a short while, as students suddenly started yelling, gathering their nearest and dearest.

"The port keys leave in 1 minute. Find one and grab on" Dumbledore yelled. There was a rumble as all the students dived for random items. There was a few loud cracks and port key by port key the student disappeared. Finally only the selected few remained.

"Professor Dumbledore, we are ready to fight" Harry said sternly. All the students looked up in shocked. Clearly not expecting him to say that.

"Maybe so but you shall not" Dumbledore said sternly. "You lot shall be put in high security. This means that aside from having no contact with the magical world, you shall also have your powers severely reduced so only untraceable spells can be made by you. Furthermore we are swapping your wands with ones unregistered. So you are unrecognisable. We have no idea how long this war will last. But should the worst happen, I demand that you stay in hiding. I insist that you have no contact outside of the ten of you, plus your host, Vanessa. If you need anything she will help you" Dumbledore said

"But sir, I want to fight. We want to fight. We're prepared to fight" Harry said sternly

"And if your services are ever required you will know imminently. But for now I must insist that you go" Dumbledore said dismissively. Dumbledore thrust an old boot to Hermione.

"Hold on tight, your belongings and new wands will be with you shortly" Dumbledore said

The castle shook again, greater than ever before, the death eaters could be heard from outside. "It's time. Good luck" Dumbledore said. The boot started to shake, along with the castle. They all grabbed onto the boot, Hermione and Ron making sure that Harry didn't let go.

A loud CRACK and a flash of white light erupted. The last thing Dumbledore heard from them was Harry yelling "Good luck" as their surroundings fade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

They picked themselves off the floor they all stood up.

"Well….Where do we go?" Fred asked. Suddenly, out of the boot, flew a snitch. It silently flew to the door of a grand mansion that was just to their left.

"I would assume there" Blaise snorted, this earnt a smirk from Draco and a snort of laughter on Theo.

"Can't believe we're stuck with these gits indefinitely" Ron said in a hushed whisper, Theo and Blaise didn't seem to hear but Draco sent a death glare their way, shutting Ron up.

The snitch went through the letterbox. None of the students moved. Hermione then slowly walked up and raised the knocker when the door opened, an old woman of about 80 opened the door, she was slim and tall, despite being hunched over a small cane.

"Harry Potter" she said her voice, despite showing signs of hr age, was confident and strong, yet calming. Almost a bit flirtatious. Everyone looked at Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow. Unimpressed with his reputation even within the far out wizardry community.

"It's a pleasure to have you all here" the woman said. Her voice the same but lacking the flirtatious glint. "I'm Vanessa but you can call me Ness, I will be here to help you with everything you need, but before you jump to any conclusions, I am a squib, and this is a muggle village so we don't discuss anything from the community outside. Only inside. Understood?" She asked the students nodded. Their was a faint 'Thud' in the distance. "Oh your trunks have arrived" she said, walking back to the door, no one moved "Well come on in then, it's chilly out" she said, shivering despite the warm October air. Again, no one moved. Harry slowly inched forward and got to the door, Ness put a hand to his back and pushed him inside the house, for an old woman she had a lot of strength, causing Harry to trip over the threshold. A snort of laughter came from the three Slytherin's.

"My my…Draco Malfoy…It is a An honour" she said. The flirtatious tone had returned in her voice and had escalated

"As it is mine, meeting you" Draco said, his tone matching hers. Theo and Blaise smirked, knowing that he was only playing, but Fred and George quirked an eyebrow at him. Hermione and Ginny bit back a laugh. Harry and Ron both shared looks of horror. Neville on the other hand was starring fearfully at a gargoyle that stood proudly on the roof of the porch.

"Let me show you to your rooms" Ness said. Her ice-Blue eyes never leaving Draco's greenish grey ones. Draco winked st her, causing her to break the contact, but he held out his arm to help her back up the marble steps into the house.

"Such a gentlemen, he's a keeper" Ness muttered to Hermione, who flushed bright red.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but George put his hand over his mouth before an words came out.

"Let's see where this goes" Fred whispers in Ron's ear. Beneath his hand, George felt Rons mouth clamp closed, taking the hint that he should stay silent. Draco proceeded to wink at Hermione, to which she blushed if possible a deeper shade of red.

Ness and Draco led the way, they walked through the grand dining hall, and into an equally magnificent living room. There was a staircase to the right, made of dark oak. They made their way up there. There was three doors.

"Girls on the left, guys on the right" Ness said

"What's the other door for?" Theodore said

"You will find out should you ever need it" Ness said, brushing it off. She hobbled back downstairs.

"I guess this is it then" Ginny said turning to the door on the left. She opened the door and walked inside, followed closely by Hermione. The door slammed shut in the guys faces.

Harry opened the door to the guys room as no guys made any effort to move. The walked inside and they gasped. The room was huge. About the size of the dorms and the common room in the castle. To the immediate left was three doors, each leading to a glamorous, and generously sized bathroom, there were three beds on the left side of the room, all delightful king sized four poster dark oak beds, with soft mattresses, plenty of pillows and finely stitched green Slytherin covers. In the middle of the room were plenty of comfortable looking dark leather sofas, there was also a large muggle device which none of the guys knew how to use. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione what it was. Behind was a large oak table, with matching oak and leather chairs. Behind that was a kitchen area, a few work tops, some mugs and a sink, as well as more muggle devices. On the right of the room was 5 beds, matching the Slytherin ones except they had neat red Gryffindor covers. There was a trunk at the end of each bed. The guys quickly found their own and started sorting their belongings.

The girls room was almost as big. They had a large bathroom each, beautifully designed and well maintained. There were two bed each side of the room, there was a lounge, dining and kitchen area in the girls room too. They found their trunks and unpacked their belongings, much quicker than the guys. After ten minutes, they had finished, they changed out of their pyjamas and into their home clothes. In the hall they heard a rampart of footsteps. They concluded that the guys had gone downstairs. Ginny followed them, Hermione hung back to use the bathroom. Once she had finished she walked into the hall, she heard a faint noise coming from the guys room. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided it was probably Fred or George messing with dorm wizardry. Furious at them already disobeying the no magic law, she walked in without knocking. Inside the room was no Fred or George, In fact it was no one, except Malfoy. His back was to the door and he was shirtless. He too seemed to feel the desire to change He spun round to grab his shirt. Hermione gasped as she saw the rippling, rock hard muscles escalating from his lean, toned body. Her gasp caused Draco to look up, shocked. He said nothing, but he raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed a deeper red than ever before and left her hands start to sweat. He was looking directly at her. Her breathing increased. She mumbled a breathless "Sorry" and slammed the door shut. She ran back into her room and into her bathroom. She closed that door too and threw her head back. Still breathing heavily. Why did she do that? Why did she just walk in? Why didn't she walk away, but those muscles Merlin those muscles! She thought subconsciously scalding herself for being distracted. She got her breath back to normal and ran some cool water, and washed her face quickly. Calming herself down. Once she looked suitable she left her room and made her way downstairs to find the rest of the students. Draco looked bored. His eyes glanced at her but only hovered on her for a few seconds before sending an evil look into the back of Harry's head. Ness was sitting at the head of the table. The only spare seat was next to Theo. Hermione took her cue and sat down.

"How nice of you to finally join us Miss Granger" Ness said. Theo, Blaise, Draco Fred and George smirked. Harry, Ron and Neville rolled their eyes.

" I have here your wands. Magic is forbidden around here so only use them as a last resort" she said handing round the flimsy wood.

"Also you may have noticed a few muggle devices around the place. They were given to me by Dumbledore for your pleasure. I myself have no idea what they are, but I believe that Miss Granger does, so Miss Granger…after you" she said

All eyes turned to Hermione.

"Alright what do you guys want to start with?" She asked

"How about these?" Ness said pulling out 11 small black boxes

"Oh brilliant. These are called mobile phones" Hermione said. She went through every detail of the phone and didn't stop until everyone, including the Slytherin's who, while reluctant at first, soon came to like the muggle contraptions, felt confident in using them. She then went on to explain the purpose of and how to use, light switches, the fridge, the microwave, kettle, toaster, the oven, the TV, the computers and finally a ball point pen.

By the time she had finished, they were getting quite peckish and it was well into the afternoon. Vanessa may have been a squib and possessed no magical qualities but she still had house elves who knew how to cook a decent meal. Obviously from a pure blood family line, going by the loyalty of the elves.

Once they had eaten until they were full, they decided to settle down with some "TV". After an hour of watching a few episodes of a comedy, Hermione and Ginny decided to go to bed. They bade the boys and Vanessa a goodnight, thanking her for her hospitality. Before making their way to their room. As soon as their door closed they heard a loud thumping as the boys also made their way to bed. Although Hermione and Ginny didn't go to bed, they made their way to the living section. Hermione showed Ginny how to use the kettle to make a hot chocolate, they found a chick flick on and settled down, within moments they were in hysterics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

It had been a week since they were moved to high security. The only information they had was the Daily Prophet which biased onto the bad side. No one really knew how to feel about it. Harry usually kept to himself lately, not focuses on what was going on around him. He had quickly gotten used to using a pen and paper as opposed to a quill and parchment. He was constantly writing in a notebook. Ron, Fred and George kept trying to prank Neville and resorted to muggle practical jokes which they quickly got bored of. Neville hung out with Ginny and Hermione mainly, while Draco Theo and Blaise kept to themselves, yet still managed to frequently throw a snide comment at one of the Gryffindors. Usually Harry, Ron or Neville. They tended not to aggravate Fred or George because the twins usually just joked along with them. Hermione and Ginny were reading a muggle magazine when they heard Ron move and sit next to Harry, in a shock surprise they realised why, turning their heads to see Fred, George and the Slytherin's all engaged in deep conversation.

Hermione suspected that they were planning some major prank but was amazed when the boys ended up laughing

-The next morning-

"How DARE you" Ron's bellowing could be heard from across the Hall. Ginny and Hermione jumped up and ran into the boys room, to see Ron laying on the floor, Fred and George had him pinned. Neville and Harry say watching the scene from a bed the other side of the room. The Slytherin's smirking to themselves. Draco caught sight of Hermione and smirked wider

"How nice of you to again, burst into our room uninvited, Granger" this caused a chortle of laughter from Theo, Blaise and a smirk from the twins. A faint pink blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Shut up Malfoy. What's going on?" Ginny asked, directing her words at Ron

"These knobs are getting all buddy-buddy with the enemy" Ron yelled

"Excuse us?" Fred asked

"I've heard no such untruths" George said

"Well what are you doing handing out with The Slytherin's then?" Ron asked

"Mate their not so bad" Fred said

"Yeah man, their cool" George said

"Harry…." Ron asked but Harry was too deep in conversation with Neville to pay attention to Ron's rambling

"Ginny?" Ron asked

"I admit they don't have the most positive reputation….But I guess we should hear their side. I admit it's a bit peculiar That they are with us in high security" Ginny said. All eyes turned to the three

"We didn't believe in the cause" Blaise said simply. A silence overtook. Draco interjected breaking it.

"What Blaise means is that We never chose to join the cause, we were brought in by our fathers and we don't believe in it. So…a few weeks ago we went to Dumbledore, and asked to change sides. In exchange for all the information we knew, he offered us security should it be required" Draco said

"Bullshit! You're here on His orders, sent to trap us and kill us" Ron yelled

"The Dark Lord wants to kill you himself, not get some death Eaters to do it for him" Draco scoffed

"So you admit your death eaters?" Ron yelled

"Was. We were….Not anymore" Theo said

"Hermione, don't tell me you also believe their lies. Tell them it's absurd" Ron said. Desperation clearly evident in his voice

Hermione studied the buys for a few seconds

"I believe them" Hermione said

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, furiously.

"Thank you Granger, treating us with dignity" Theo said

"Look guys, we don't know how long we'll be here, it could be days, years…even the rest of our lives... We need to learn to get along. We need to find a way to make a mutual friendship here. I think Fred and George have the right idea" Hermione said. Ginny and Harry nodded. Neville seemed unsure but nodded to. Ron looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Thank you Gr…Hermione" Draco said correcting himself

"Think that's the first time you've used my first name" Hermione said shooting a flirtatious smirk towards Draco, who raised an eyebrow in surprise. _I think I like this side of her_ he thought to himself….

"So should we do something to "Build a friendship?" George asked

"Sure thing, truth or dare? Classic game" Theo suggested. Ginny, Fred and George nodded enthusiastically. Blaise and Draco's eyes lit up enthusiastically. Hermione shrugged. Ron still looked furious but they knew that if Fred and George went, he would follow. All eyes turned to Harry and Neville who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Let's go to our room" Ginny said, knowing better than to disturb Harry. The Slytherin's rolled their eyes but followed through none the less. The 8 made their way into the girls room. They pushed the sofas to make a circle and all sat together

"So how do we do this? Anyone asks anyone or do we have an order?" Theo asked

"I don't mind" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Hey Gr...Hermione have you got any food?" Draco asked, randomly changing the topic

"Actually...No" Hermione said. Usually Vanessa would provide meals, at Hgwarts they were used to three meals a day and no snacking except whatever they can scarper from Hogsmede.

"Hang on, along with my Luggage Dumbledore sent a list of rules" Hermione said jumping up. She jumped up a little too quick and her skirt flicked up, giving the Slytherin's and the twins a quick flash of her lacy black thong, but within the raise of an eyebrow it was gone. Imaginations however were sparked and a quick eye-glance between the boys knew that Truth or Dare would get interesting.

Hermione's eyes were skimming the page, reading quickly. Her tongue moistened her lips as she mouthed the words she was reading with immaculate speed.

"Yes! I knew I read it somewhere. There is a town half a mile down, where we are welcome to go shopping to make whatever purchases we desire. There is a muggle credit card here, with...an unlimited spend. Dumbledore says were welcome to go to the town, providing we use no magic, and whoever goes they stay as a group" Hermione said

"Well how about, while we think of some questions and dares, we go shopping? Fill up our cupboards and have a look at what other shops are here?" Blaise suggested, earning a chortle of agreement from everyone

"Now I suggest, that as Hermione is the only one with muggle experience, she holds the card and we follow her example" Ginny suggested. Surprisingly, even the Slytherin's agreed.

"Ron do you want to go and ask Harry and Neville if they wants to join?" Hermione said. Ron walked off. He returned minutes later without them.

"Right lets go then" Hermione said standing up and making her way downstairs, followed by the rest of the group. Luckily today they chose some "Muggle" clothing. Hermione picked up her bag. She was able to do an undetectable extension charm on the bag while still at Hogwarts and it still applied here. She put her wand, along with everyone else's wand in her bag, along with her purse. As they got to the door they met Ness

"Thank goodness your going into town, be a dear and pick us up some milk" she said with a small smile.

They walked out the door and to the right. They kept to the main road. The entire walk consisted of them asking Hermione what sort of things were sold in muggle shops.

After a long walk they came across a small town. The first shop was a clothes shop. Then there was a café and tea shop, a few take-away shops, followed by a health and beauty shop, then at the end a supermarket.

They decided to go in the clothes shop first. All the students (Except Hermione) were amazed. The magical world, was behind the muggle world, but particularly in the fashion area. This shop was full to the brim with cloths of varying shape and style. Hermione was usually careful with money but knowing she had no limit, she went all guns blazing. the group stood to Dumbledore's word and stayed together, the guys waited patiently while the girls scrounged the two floors dedicated to women's clothing, although when it got to the underwear the guys didn't mind waiting. they then waited patiently, although enjoying a sit down, watching the girls as they tried on everything, giving them honest advice.

An hour and a half after they had walked inside, they made their way to the guys section. An hour later the guys and girls had a much broader wardrobe. They paid and made their way. They left out the take away shops, but stopped in the café for a drink and a cake. They left the house at 11:30, it was nearing half past two.

Around three o'clock they headed into the health and beauty shop. Again, the guys were patient as the girls browsed the make up. They walked round together. They decided to get some essentials, moisturisor, shampoo, conditioner, soap. Not like the house didn't have any, they just preferred to have their own. They also bought toothpaste, new toothbrushes. The guys looked embarrassed and Ginny looked horrified as Hermione browsed and explain the "femanine products" to them. Hermione and Ginny bought some hairbrushes, while the guys opted for hair gel. The girls were given samples of perfume while the guys were shown aftershave and 'musk' needless to say that accumulated a high cost too. Finally they found the supermarket. Supermarkets were a mystery to the magical world, and everyone except Hermione was shell shocked. Hermione grabbed a trolley. Draco, first to break out of his trance followed her actions. Armed with two trolleys the gang weaved in and out of the shoppers, throwing whatever items they desired in the trolley. Frequently asking Hermione what they were. The last aisle was full of alcohol, and despite not being accustom to alcohol other than Firewiskey, the gang stocked up. Hermione being the only muggle-born was smart enough to bring her muggle ID.

Eventually they made their way to the check out. The clerk gave them an odd look, but said nothing.

Despite there being 8 of them, each carried a lot of bags back. The girls opting for the clothes bags, as despite carrying 6 or 7 each, they were considerably lighter than three shopping bags. As soon as they were out of the town Blaise piped up

"Blimey Hermione, how do muggles do this?" He asked out of breath

"just a thought guys, this whole High Security thing, doesn't seem like its going to be over anytime soon...May be worth joining a gym" Hermione said

The gang knew what a gym was but wondered where one could be

"Follow me" Hermione said taking a sudden turn right. They came to a large glamorous sandstone coloured building. Hermione ran inside, the guys followed, not surprised to find it was a library. Hermione sat down at a computer and motioned that the guys sat on a table to the left.

They watched her amused as she made a few clicky sounds before pressing a button and standing up. The guys followed her. As soon as they were outside she said

"Sorry there's no Wi-fi in the house" she said

"Wi-fi?" Fred asked

"Wireless...Don't worry ill show you another time" Hermione said "Basically there's another half of town, we'll explore that tomorrow if you'd like" she said. The rest agreed.

It was half past 5 by the time they arrived home. Hermione gave the milk to Ness who smiled nicely saying that dinner would be ready at half past 6. As all their stuff was mixed up in the bags, Hermione suggested pushing all the sofas together into a raised platform where they emptied out the food bags first. Everyone worked together, surprisingly to split the food into the groups. Hermione was relieved that crockery and cutlery was in the kitchen. They spent a while sorting the food out, Hermione giving detailed analysis on which foods go off and how to preserve them. They then split up the items from the health and beauty shops, and finally the clothes. Eventually they had finished and no later as food was served. Dragging Harry and Neville with them. They dug into a delicious roast beef.

-2 hours later-

The last two hours were spent eating and watching TV. About half eight, the gang decided to make their way upstairs.

Harry and Neville walked into the guys room, but the rest made their way to the girls room

"So...what are the rules?" Blaise asked a flirtatious smirk upon his lips


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

They pushed the chairs out, creating a circular shape again, this time sitting down with a smile

"Ok so how about we ask the people to our right, we each get three chickens but for every chicken you have to take a shot, and you can use your go to change direction to ask the people to your left, but by doing so you must take off an item of clothing" Blaise suggested, an echo of agreement came out.

"Right, guess I'll start then. Ginny: truth or dare?" Blaise asked

"Truth" Ginny replied

"First crush?" Blaise asked. Draco scoffed

"Harry" Ginny replied "Ron truth or dare" she asked

"Truth" he replied confidently

"Biggest fear?" Ginny asked

"Spiders" Ron replied "Theo, truth or dare?" Ron asked

"Truth" Theo responded

"Worst habit?" Ron asked. A smirk rose upon his lips

"Being to sexy. Draco, truth or dare?" Theo replied.

"Truth" Draco said

"Tell me the most embarrassing time someone walked in on you naked" Theo said an evil smirk upon his lips

"Hmm…Probably the time Slughorn walked in on me when I just got out the shower…his reaction, priceless" Draco said chuckling lightly to himself "Hermione, Truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth" Hermione said cautiously, afraid of what he may ask. Almost sensing her caution he replied

"Relax Granger we're going easy. What's the baddest thing you've done?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione contemplated her answer for a few moments before a sinister smirk of her own crept onto her lips

"Krum" was all she replied, a chortle of laughter came from Fred and George. Ginny looked smug, Ron looked furious. The Slytherin's raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"George, truth or dare?" Hermione asked

"Let's stick with the pattern, truth" he replied

"Me or Luna? Who's more attractive?" Hermione asked. They all knew the conversation would end here, but no one suspected Hermione being the one to bring it.

"You" he replied with a smirk, Freddie, truth or Dare?" He asked

"Truth" Fred replied.

"Do you miss magic?" He asked

"As much as I'm growing accustom to the muggle lifestyle, yes I do. Blaise, truth or dare?" He asked

"Let's mix it up, dare" he said

"I dare you to do a cartwheel" Fred said. Blaise huffed, stood up and ungraciously did a failed attempt at a cartwheel, landing heavily on his buttocks, leaving the gang in histerics and Blaise with a frown on his face. He went to the cabinet, brought over a load of shot glasses, a few bottles, Jack Daniels, Tequila, Vodka as well as some beers and wine. Once everyone had a drink, they went back to the game.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" He asked

"Dare" Ginny said boldly

"I dare you too…" Blaise stopped. He picked up a small tumbler, filling it half full of vodka. "Down this without flinching" he said. Ginny glanced at the clear liquid before raising the glass to her lips. It took her two gulps but she swallowed the liquid but scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ha! You failed. Now you have to remove a layer of clothing" Blaise laughed, downing the last of his beer and getting himself a new one.

"Wait that was never specified-" Ginny started but was cut off by the slytherins and the twins

"Judge calls." They said in synchronisation

"Sorry Gin, it's the rules" Fred said. Him also grabbing a second beer and topping up Hermione and Ginny's glasses of wine. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled off her hoodie, leaving her in a thin vest.

The game continued for a while. They were all suitably drunk by round seven. Their words starting to slur now.

"Her-Minny, truth or dares?" Draco asked, tipping his can to her before taking a gulp.

Cheeks blush red, hair slightly dishevelled, down to her jeans, and vest, (aside from underwear of course) a smirk arose upon her lips. She took a sip of her wine before she spoke out in a calm yet deadly voice. "dare"

Unfazed by her sudden courage, Draco gave a smirk that could match hers.

"Kiss Ginny" he replied. Hermione paused for a moment, looking down. If she was to remove any more clothes her underwear would be revealed. She glanced at Ginny who smiled back. Hermione poured the remainder of the bottle into her glass and downed it a few gulps. She stood up, walked over to Ginny and kissed her with passion. Ginny was wild, Hermione honestly expected that, but she didn't anticipate how much she would enjoy it. Before long they had to break away for air. Ginny gasped as Hermione brought her lips to Ginny neck, biting softly, causing Ginny to moan. At this, Hermione became aware of her surroundings and pulled away, going back to her seat, amazed to see that all the guys had their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"George" Hermione said cutting the silence. "truth or dare?" She asked

The game carried on into the night. It was about 2 am before they finally passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Hermione arise about 5am, her head splitting from the blinding sun, she assumed that they must've forgotten to draw the curtains taken by the amount of light causing her eyes to feel a white hot burning. She buried her head under her pillow and blindly grabbed at the curtains closing them. Relieved by the darkened room, she sat up, reaching for her glass of water on her bedside table, she downed the clear water in one gulp. Upon instinct she grabbed for her wand, only to remember that Ness had locked them in a cupboard. Groaning she pulled her tied body from the warm comforts of her bed, she trudged towards the door to her ensuite but in her half dead state she tripped on the corner of the sofa, spinning round and landing upon a warm body asleep on the sofa. Shocked she tried to push herself up, it missed the side of the sofa and fall harder onto the soft warm body, waking him up

"Hermione?" Came the voice that shook her out of her half asleep state,

"Malfoy?" She asked,

"We're back to informal surnames I see" he said wincing after opening his eyes too fast, and the loud voice echoing through his head

"Why are you in my room?" She asked jumping up off him

"Your welcome by the way" he said laughing softly, his voice lost quieter now.

"What for?" She asked

"Tucking you into bed after your passed out" he smiled her eyes widened in shock

"Why?" She asked

"We're mates" he replied passing her a bottle of water "go back to bed, get some more sleep it's early" he said rolling over and closing his eyes, Hermione downed half the bottle and crawled back to her bed.

Theo woke up at 10, amazed to see that he was alone in the girls room, assuming that everyone was awake already he dragged his body up, squinting at the searing pain of the hangover. He walked downstairs to see the rest of the gang eating breakfast.

"Theodore, glad you can join us, what can I get you for breakfast?" Ness asked in an over enthusiastic voice.

"He'll have the full fat fried breakfast" Hermione said passing Theo a mug of coffee. Ness smiled and walked into the kitchen returning minutes later with a full English cooked breakfast.

"What is this hangover?" Theo asked clutching his head in pain

"Muggles don't have potions to help." Hermione said simply

"How do we get rid of it?" Blaise asked

"We go into town" Hermione said. They all agreed and once they finished their food. Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and phone, amazingly the phones had been picked up well and there was now minimalistic texting (being as they were constantly together so there was no need to text).

They turned the other direction this time. They walked down a long winding cobble stone road and ended up in a town similar, yet very different to the one the other side. The first shop they. Are across was another health and beauty shop, this one had a pharmacy. They went inside following Hermione lead and she picked up a few packs of tablets, they paid and walked outside,

"What is that?" Blaise asked,

"Paracetamol" Hermione said popping a few tablets out and handing two to each person, she grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed the pills, handing round the bottle as the others followed her example.

"How long until the pain goes?" Ron asked clutching his head from the blinding pain of the sun.

"Remind me never to drink again" Draco muttered.

"The next objective is to sweat it out" Hermione said

"I don't know how you plan on doing that Granger" Theodore smirked provocatively Hermione gave him a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. She walked towards a large building, once they were inside they were overwhelmed with the smell of chlorine,

45 minutes later they had all signed up to a gym membership. Deciding that the pills had kicked in and they felt somewhat better they went into town, with the intentions of buying some clothes suitable for the gym, despite tear huge shop just the other day they failed to buy anyting they could wear. But as they had an unlimited supply of muggle money, no one minded another shop.

They walked into a shop resembling one they saw on the television, (The concept of adverts still blew the minds of them all except Hermione) they found some clothes which they considered to be "appropriate"

They were on their ways back to the gym when they came across another shop, a "Gadget" shop as Theo called it. There the gang stood blankly as Hermione chatted to a man named "Adam" about something called "The Internet" ten minutes later they arrived in the Gym. They changed and met in the fitness room, amazed to find that they were the only ones. Hermione showed them the magic devices known as "Treadmills" "Rowing machines" and "Cross trainers". They settled into the equipment when Draco spoke up.

"So Hermione…what is the Internet that you spoke of?" He asked

"The Internet…ok basically the internet is…imagine a door, to which you could ask any question and it would be answered. The internet is basically everything" Hermione said. This led to blank faces so she spent the next hour explaining everything That the Internet was is and could be.

Eventually they had all worked up a decent sweat and an appetite. Relieved that the worst of their hangovers had gone. The entire session went surprisingly well, they all got along…mostly. There was an instance when Ron was on the Treadmill, missed his footing went flying backwards and ended up straddling Blaise on the rowing machine, only to be harshly pushed off his lap and landed up landing head first into a weight, his buttocks pressed in Theo's face.

Needless to say that the Slytherins didn't take this as a compliment, and the twins had a good giggle about it. Hermione and Ginny tried to be supportive but couldn't suppress their giggles when Theo mention the sudden appearance of a rather unattractive full moon. Especially as Ron had gym clothes a size too big (child born of hand me downs) And the reason he fell was because the bottoms fell down and pooled around his ankles. Leaving him horrendously exposed.

After the "incident" Hermione decided that it was about time they headed back to the changing room.

They changed and walked back into town, Hermione grabbed an internet-making-Thingybob as Draco called it. They made their way back to the house. They went to their rooms and showered, then changed, they agreed to meet up a few hours later to go into town for tea.

Ron grumbled back to the house, the others were engulfed in a comfortable natter, but Ron was far from amused. He hung a few steps away from the rest. He was sore and embarrassed and envied Harry for hiding in the warmth darkness of the room.

The Slytherins and the twins went to shower and change, still exchanging in friendly natter. Ignoring them Ron moved over to the other side of the room. Joining Harry and Neville. Ron didn't join the Slytherins and the twins that night.

Six pm rolled around rather fast. The guys and girls felt quite relaxed despite the intense work out. They changed into some clothes seen as smarter than before. Once they were presentable they left the house, notifying Ness that they would not be requiring a meal that evening. They walked the town they went to first was on the right. They went back down that road an not even 5 minutes later they saw another path to the right. Seeking adventure they walked down there. It looked like it was going to a dead end hut when they got there, they found a mini-Golf course. Hermione paid the rental fee for some clubs and balls and taught the others how to play.

They soon got the hang of it and made their way round the 18 holes. Eventually, after a LOT of giggles and laughter they finished. Hermione obviously coming first, and George and Fred, tied in last pace with 186 hits.

Once they had finished with the mini Gold they felt the afternarth of the gym with an empty stomach. It was now about half past 7.

"What do you guys fancy for food?" Hermione asked

"Something quick and tasty" Blaise suggested. Hermione shrugged and walked into a local pizza shop. After explaining to the guys what pizza was, they all ordered the buffet. They helped themselves. Stacking their plates high with pizza of all various flavours, amazed by the flavour.

"We need this back in the magical world" Ginny moaned quietly, not to besheared by nearby diners.

After finishing and paying, they made their way back to the house. They walked upstairs, bade goodnight to each other and went into their rooms.

-Meanwhile-

The gang left without Ron, not that he intended on going. About 10 minutes after silence overtook the room, save for Harry and Neville's hushed whispering, Ron walked over to them and sat on the bed next to them. Harry slammed the book he was writing in closed and they both looked at Ron, an odd alienated look upon his face.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. Neville and Harry exchanged a look

"Look mate, if we tell you, you have to promise not to tell the others. I mean I don't know what's gotten into Fred, George and the girls, it those Slytherins are bad news. Personally I can't believe Dumbledore trusts them enough to leave them with us. I'm scared to be honest mate" Harry said

"Glad it's not just me then. You should have seen them last night. I didn't drink anything they gave me, didn't trust a drop of it, but Hermione and Ginny practically lapped it up. I recon their under some sort of curse" Ron said, happy to get it off his chest

"Then why do you hang out with them?" Neville piped up

"Trying to Suss out their game but it's bloody difficult. What are you doing?" Ron asked Once again Neville and Harry exchanged a glance.

" Ok but it stays only between us three" Harry said


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The next morning, The Slytherins and the twins walked into The girls room, still fantasising about the pizza they had the previous night. Suddenly feeling fat, they decided to go have a decent work out at the gym. They changed at the house and left, turning left and walking the 15 minutes down to the gym. Once there, they set about on the different machines. At one point, Hermione and Draco were together on the weight lifting machines. Hermione couldn't help but watch the bead of sweat make its way down his ripped muscular back, to the waistband of his underwear. She licked her lips involuntarily. She usually didn't see Draco as a sex symbol but right now he looked pretty damn irresistible. He then helped her move the bench so she could do hers laying on her back.

As she laid back, her breasts became dangerously close to spilling out of her bra. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco who felt a sudden electrical charge to his lower abdomen. He cleverly positioned himself to appear to be helpful, but watching the movements of her breasts as she pushed the weights up and down.

Eventually they all had to stop, fearing that their aching muscles would give up on them. They made their way out of the gym and back to the house before Hermione turned a sharp left causing Blaise to walk straight into Theo

"Hermione, no offence but next time to suddenly turn, can we have a 5 second warning" Theo mused rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. Hermione giggled

"Sorry" she laughed. She walked into a small alley and she came out in the town they found the first day

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked

"Wanted to see where it went, also I'm hungry" she said. They walked into the cake shop and sat around a table, indulging a sweet baked treat each.

Eventually they made their way back to the house where they were shocked to see two doors instead of three.

One of the doors was different as well. George walked to the old door, he opened it, saw three beds with Harry,Ron and Neville inside. There was a high pitched wail and George flew backwards into Fred as the door slammed shut.

"Well there's only three beds in there" George said.

Fred tried the other door, and walked in to find a huge lounge room.

"It would appear that the boys have kicked us out but have given us a specious common room" George said. Peering in besides Fred. The gang walked inside. It was true, there was a large kitchen area, a spacious lounge, a library, a few desks, come very comfortable sofas, a table for dining and plenty of other essentials and luxuries. The cabinets were stocked full of food as well. There was 7 doors coming off the lounge, inside each room was the belongings of someone. It only took a few minutes to decipher who's room was who's. After finding their belongings and searching their new rooms, finding they had smaller rooms but they had a decent king sized bed each with delightful mattresses, as well as a wardrobe, vanity unit, chest of drawers, a lounging sofa, plenty of modern décor and loads of room, as well as a walk in wet room ensuite, they relaxed, actually preferring this layout to the shared rooms.

They changed and met out in the common room, where Ginny had put in a DVD and the guys were watching as Ginny explored the muggle library.

It was nearing 6pm, and the gang was getting peckish. They decided to go to the local pub, the Fox and Hunter for a meal. They changed into some smart yet casual clothes, and they walked to the pub. Once inside they were seated in a table near the back, next to a roaring fire. They ordered their food and ate in a comfortable chatter.

Once they finished their dinner and drinks, and desserts they glanced across at the skittle alley. Hermione with an idea in her eye, the rest with confusion.

"What is it?" Fred asked

"It's a skittle alley, basically you prop up the 9 pins and in three balls you have to knock them all down" Hermione explained. Interest rose and ten minutes later they were all playing.

Fred had a natural skill and George wasn't too bad. Ginny had good aim, as did Hermione and Blaise. Theo and Draco on the other hand were in the most polite sense atrocious, they barely hit the pins and spent more time throwing the ball into the crowds, nearly crushing Fred's toe!

They played until late into the evening. It was about to 11 when they realised they were the last ones there, that they paid and left. All were relatively tipsy at this point and Draco and Hermione ended up clinging on to one another to stop from falling over. Once they made their way back to the house, the girls said goodnight and went to bed. Followed swiftly by the twins. Theo, Blaise and Draco however stayed up, in the common room watching some Tv. Despite all being slightly tipsy, they were having a good laugh brought what a good night they had,

"Yeah Theo, could you make your crush on Gin any more obvious" Draco said, laughing causing a laugh from Blaise

"Bit Rich from you Draco, you can barely keep your eyes off Granger, let alone your hands" Theo smirked. This earns a holler of laughter from Blaise.

"I do not have a crush on Hermione, I'm simply enjoying seeing her…thrive in her element" Draco stated, before dismissing himself and going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The sun arose early the next morning, despite it being bitterly cold. Hermione dressed and walked into the common room to find everyone already there. Watching some movie about guns.

"Hermione, Thank God your up! Please tell us what a gun is. I tried to use the booogle to look it up but I don't know how!" Ginny wailed.

"Ok! Firstly calm down. Secondly it's google, thirdly a gun is a machine that can be used to kill. It's like the killing curse but instead of casting a spell, you press a button which triggers a spring firing a bullet at rocket power into the victim killing or wounding them"

"But they look awesome on TV" Ginny said

"I have an idea" Hermione smiled. She whipped out her phone and pressed a few buttons. Before smiling.

"Come on" she said gathering everyone

"But I haven't had breakfast yet" George said. Hermione sighed and dragged him out anyway. Stating that there would be time for food after.

They walked back to the first town they found, and kept on walking. They arrived at a big store, with a large field outside.

"Paint ball" Fred read aloud "Hermione we don't wanna do painting" he said Hermione smiled and ushered them inside.

They were put into outfits then taken onto the battle ground, they were given a quick introduction to the guns and then the game started. Amazingly, everyone picked it up fairly easily and 5 minutes in there was a strong competitive side released on everyone. They played three games, one Draco won, one Fred and a George tied at first and one that Ginny won.

After playing the games, their aching bodies couldn't take much more, though they wanted to play again. Hermione came up with a miraculous solution. She walked them for ten more minutes when they came to a bigger barn.

"Ok, so these are the guns we're going to be using, each time you press the trigger it will shoot once, once you've been shot 6times you die where you'll, be responded, you have 2 15 minute games" the instructor said showing the different parts of the gun, they kitted up the group and sent them through to the battle field, the gang much preferred this game as they could pay but it didn't hurt. They actually okayed for two hours having 4 games of 2 15 minutes.

Tired, aching but happy and satisfied they made their way back to the house to shower and change. They decided that on a day like today, as outside was freezing cold. They would light the fire in the common room, and watch a movie over some popcorn, have a pyjama party. Realising that they didn't know what food they desired, but not wanting to cook, Hermione ordered a take away. Well multiple take always. She ordered a Selection of Indian currys, onion banjis, and a selection of rice and Naan breads and poppadum's. Then then ordered a Chinese, ordering Aramaic duck, rice, chow mien, various noodles and words the rest didn't understand. They also ordered a few pizzas of various toppings.

"Any takers to come with me?" Hermione asked. Everyone's eyes drifted to Draco who was the only one who wasn't yet in his pyjamas.

"Guess its me" Draco said. Standing up.

"Thank you Draco" Hermione said picking up her purse and walking out, Draco in tow. They walked through the shortcut and arriving. Before long they had all three meals before arriving back to the house, greeting the gang with three steaming delicious meals.

They all dug in, sharing the foods between them. Once they were all stuffed. Draco and Hermione went off to their rooms and joined the rest of the gang in their pyjamas. They put on a horror film, Sinister. As they watched, lights dimmed right down, Ginny and Hermione sharing a sofa, cuddled close under a blanket, anxiously chewing on the popcorn, spilling some every time they jumped. Fred and George were obviously scared but tied to seem "cool" as the slytherin's just laughed at the scariest bits.

Aftr the film ended, they decided to play some chess, non-wizard of course, which Hermione was happy to teach them. The gang was...predictably unimpressed with the non magical version, so Hermione deicided that a more interesting game would be pool. When the room was redone, a dartboard and pool table were put in there.

Hermione spent the next hour teaching them all how to play pool, Ginny nervously kept peering over her shoulder. She refused to go anywhere near the window and insisted that George or Fred closed all the curtains.

"Scared?" Blaise asked

"Don't worry, Ginny. Ill protect you if anyone tries to attack you" Theo said lightly taking her hand in his, their eyes met and they stayed like that a second or so too long, everyone else was silent, starring at them. Hermione was too busy looking at Ginny to notice Draco's eyes boaring into the back of her head. Theo, knowing the silence well broke away and went straight back into pool mode, knocking everyone else into the same mode.

There were a few good games, once they got the hang of it, the gang became quite competitive, in a friendly way. It reached midnight and the gang decided to head to bed. They bade their goodnights and went to their rooms. Hermione was in between Ginny and Draco. The other side of Ginny was Theo. It was barely 10 minutes after Hermione had got into her room before she heard a light patter of footsteps going past her door. She smiled lightly. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was glad that Ginny had moved on from Harry. Weird. She suddenly had flashbacks.

First, second and third years she had gotten close to Ron and Harry, they were virtually inseparable. Fourth year, she made more friends, she had grown closer to Ginny and had met new people, Padma, Parvarti, Luna. She started to think what made her drift away from the Golden Trio. Ron had been a dick in fourth year, and Harry was always stressed, in fact Harry has been on edge since 4th year, snappy and distant, in fact it was only getting worse, a lump formed in her throat as she remember how Ron and Harry fought back then, and how she was pulled between the two, focing them to make up, but as soon as they were good, she was again cast aside. She was good at that, being cast aside. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes she got up and walked into the common room, she got a glass of water and drank it, she walked over to the library and fingered the spines of some of the books, smiling as the feeling of parchment and paper soothed her. She picked out a book and settled on the armchair, with the lamp on for a little reading. The book was about a girl who was cast aside, lost contact with her friends and didn't know that they were on the verge of dying, suddenly the lump returned and this time she didn't hold back, she let the tears spill.

Silently crying, her tears fell upon the pages of the book, making gentle moist marks on the delicate pages.

She didn't realise how much she was crying until an arm wrapped around her, making her jump flailing her arms in fear.

"Relax Hermione" the voice said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **Eight** :

"Relax Hermione" he said. Hermione instantly calmed at the softness of his voice, he perched on the edge of the armchair, she scotched over so he could position himself more comfortably. She pressed her head to his chest, and let the tears flow. He said nothing, bust rubbed her back and held her close. Eventually she ran out of tears and she quietened to gently whimpering. He kissed her cheek softly

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked

"No" Hermione muttered.

Draco smiled, a genuine smile.

"Want me to go?"" He asked; Hermione violently shook her head

"No" she said sternly. His infamous smirk rose on his lips

"Get dressed, meet me here in 5 minutes" he said, standing up and offering his hand to pull her up, to which she accepted, while in the motion of pulling her up, he spun her round, keeping two hands on her hips looking in her eyes, neither of them moved. His eyes seemed soft and lacked the ice cold steel they held in previous years, she felt herself biting back a smile but realised quickly she didn't have to hide it. He matched her smile

"Three minutes" he said winking. She laughed lightly and did as he said, throwing on some jeans and a top as well as a hoodie, she made her way out into the common room, not surprised to meet Draco dressed, sat in the armchair, glancing over the book she was reading.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. his eyes skimmed over her petite form. Skinny jeans showing off her thin waist, ample chest and framed her face beautifully. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek, took her hand in his and walked to the door. They made their way out the house, silently. Making sure not to disturb anyone. They started walking down the road, Hermione following his lead. They walked in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but both felt they should say something…They just didn't know what to say. Draco's fingers grazed against hers, and she felt a slither of electricity go through her. Surprised at herself, she didn't realise that Draco has slipped his fingers through hers, linking their hands. They turned right and into a pub. The pub itself looked run down and disheveled. But neither cared. They walked inside and ordered a drink each. They took their drinks and Draco guided them to a table at the back of the pub where the silence overtook them.

In the background they heard the clink and chatter of the locals. Hermione looked down at the table. Trying to avoid Draco's eyes. Yet She could feel Draco's eyes blaring into the back of her head. She knew that she had to look up, so she did. Her eyes met his. They stayed there for a while, just starring into each others eyes. The tick of a clock seemed to have slowed down, each tick seeming to be minutes long.

"Wanna talk about it?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"It's stupid. Don't worry" she said dismissing the subject.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, probably an objection but suddenly the overwhelming scent of perfume overtook the room, Hermione looked up behind Draco and tried to suppress a laugh. Draco too looked up to see an old woman, perhaps late 70's dolled up in a hot pink cocktail dress. Her make up was alarming, a blood red lipstick, thick black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, a failed attempt at a Smokey look it would appear. She reeked of cigarettes and strong liquor.

She knelt down and whispered in Draco's ear…well drunk whispering so shouting in a somewhat seductive voice.

"Let Miss Shaw show you a good time" Draco visibly tensed but the woman took it as a sign of happiness. Out of her blood red lips poked a pointy, cracked pink snake-Like tongue, she trailed it over the Shell of Draco'sDraco's ear. He shivered in discomfort.

Draco'sDraco's hand flew to his chest, looking for his wand before remembering that this was a muggle.

"Miss, I am flattered, truly I am and I'm sure your services are far more than satisfactory, but I'm not looking for that sort of entertainment tonight" he said. Only Draco Malfoy could make rejecting a whore sound sophisticated.

"Alright love, you know where to find me if your change your mind" she said, she gave him a flirtatious wink and moved her way over to. Hermione

"No" Hermione said bluntly. The woman rolled her eyes and walked off to another unsuspecting couple muttering under her breath, up still audible "prude".

Once she was out of earshot, both Hermione and Draco doubled over in fits of laughter.

"I think it's time we go" Draco said once they got their breath back. Hermione nodded they downed the last gulp of their drinks and walked out, taking a left which they hadn't seen before.

They walked for half a mile, while laughing about the muggle. Draco saw a new light in Hermione, one that he had not previously known about. She was funny, smart (obviously) but quick witted. And overall a pleasure to be around, when she wasn't bossing everyone around. They came across a large building, in neon flashing light was "24/7 bowling" both Draco and Hermione smirked and simultaneously walked inside. The place was buzzing. The beat of the bass echoed through the room, vibrating the pins to the point where every so often one would fall over on its own. There was a bar in the corner where a few elderly men were drinking pints, hollering in their drunken state.

Draco took a firm grasp of Hermione's hand as they paid for a round and put on the shoes.

They walked for half a mile, while laughing about the muggle. Draco saw a new light in Hermione, one that he had not previously known about. She was funny, smart (obviously) but quick witted. And overall a pleasure to be around, when she wasn't bossing everyone around.

Her fingers lightly grazed his and he intwined their hands. They came across a large warehouse looking building bright neon lights on the outside lit up the dark alley.

Ten pin bowling it read.

Hermione eyes lit up at the sign. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who tugged gently on her arm and pulled her into the building. The bass vibrated the flow from miles away. The echoing music shook the walls and echoed around inside the building. They hire a lane and swapped their shoes. They were the only ones bowling. The building itself was quite empty there's as a few elderly gentlemen, already suitably drunk at the bar singing songs, in a cringeworthy harmony, while watching football.

Hermione and Draco had their game. As it was similar to skittles, Draco quickly grasped the game, however he had improved from the skittles game and actually won the bowling.

It was just gone midnight when they left the arena. They walked back. In their tipsy, sleep deprived state they stumbled through a play park, falling and landing on a set of swings.

"Bet I can swing higher than you" Hermione giggled. Unable to resist her, Draco accepted the challenge and moments later they were both swinging as high as they could. Once the thrill of floating, escalated by the alcohol had subsided they slowed down to a stop. Breathing gently Draco turned to Hermione

"So again, why were you upset?" He asked.

"Because Harry and Neville" Hermione started but Draco cut her off

"Yes they're being distant but what's really wrong?" He asked. He looked deep into her eyes. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't.

"What if He finds us? What is He hunts us down and kills us, I know that we'd all defend Harry if you know who came here but would Harry defend us? He's being so distant? Would he give us up?" Hermione said, tears were falling down her cheeks by this point. Draco moved closer to her and pulled her body against his. He pressed a soft kiss to her forhesd as she wept into his chest.

"Hermione, Harry wouldn't do that, you know he wouldn't. Yes I admit his behaviour is absurd but he wouldn't give you up. After all you've done for him he'd be a fool to do so" Draco said

"But first there's Harry then Neville, now Ron….before long it will cause a fight, especially if more people join them" Hermione said.

"Well I can say for certain that me Theo and Blaise won't. I'm fairly certain that the twins won't and I doubt Ginny will, she's got a thing for Theo" Draco said. This caused Hermione to jerk upwards

"Theo and Ginny?" She asked smiling. Draco nodded smirking. Hermione mulled the thought over for a few minutes before smiling and laughing, laying back into his chest.

"Yeah I can imagine that" she said. Their laughter subsided and once more they were looking into each others eyes. Next thing they know their lips are inching closer until they're captured in a kiss. A slow, loving kiss. Draco broke the kiss first smiling down at Hermione.

"It's 4am, we should head back now" he said. She nodded. They walked back to the house and into Hermione room. She slipped into the bathroom and emerged minutes later in her pyjamas. She got into bed. Draco went to walk towards the door but she stopped him

"No! Sleep here tonight" she said

Draco didn't say anything but moved back Next to her, stripped down to his underwear and got into bed next to her. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione awoke to giggling. She opened her eyes but her eyelids felt so heavy she just closed them again. It was at that moment she felt someone stirring in her bed. She rolled over, eyes wide in shock to see Draco Malfoy meeting her equally shocked gaze. She glanced at the onlookers. Everyone, except the other three. George, seemingly sensing their shock turned round to the rest

"Ok now, shows over. Let the love birds have some privacy" he said shuffling everyone out of the room, but winking before he closed the door.

"What the Hell?" Draco asked

"The you in my bed or the hounds gang caught us?" Hermione asked sitting upright and rubbing her eyes

"Both?" Draco asked

"Wait? Your not horrified to find your waking up in bed with me?" Hermione asked bewildered

"No, why would I? Are you" he asked

"No no not at all. In fact I'm quite content" Hermione smiled

"Me too and despite only having…Jeez 4 hours of sleep I feel rather refreshed. We should sleep together more often" Draco replied Hermione flushed red and started giggling uncontrollably

"What's so amusing?" He asked now laughing at her. He found her laughter to be contagious

"Just the way you said it" she breathed

"Maybe I meant it the way you took it" he said. She stopped laughing

"You mean" she asked

"Yes. Hermione Granger I want to go out with you" he said. A beaming smile broke out across her face. She jumped across and kissed him harshly. Harsher than the night before.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Draco laughed slipping them and trailing soft kisses down her neck. Hermione giggled but couldn't hide the waves of pleasure that passed through her body. It appeared that Draco too felt something as his hands started wandering and his hips gently rocked against hers which was now rippling in pleasure.

They were both taken out of their state of pleasure by a shock knock at the door, accompanied by the voice of Blaise

"Guys I don't know what's going on in there, for all I know you've killed each other's, but we've made plans for today and you'd better hurry up" he yelled

"Okay okay!" Draco yelled back he kissed her lips softly and they got up. Hermione walked into her En-suite and came out dressed as Draco got changed, only whining slightly about the fact he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. They walked out and joined everyone watching TV. As soon as Fred noticed them he turned the TV off alerting everyone of their presence.

"Merlin you took a long time! We were almost late" Theo said Draco rolled his eyes and took Hermione hand in his, following Blaise and Theo out. Funny was behind them and let out an audible gasp

"Are you guys dating?" She asked

"Yes" Hermione replied

Many congratulations were shared before they carried along their ways actually late now they walked a short distance to a huge warehouse.

"Where are we?" Draco asked

"Well as you and Hermione were….engaged this morning we decided to go Go-Karting today. So here we are" George said

"What's Go-Karting" Draco asked

"Hush, babe you'll love it" Hermione said pulling him towards the doors. Before long they were kitted up and in their karts. A flag was flashing them when to start. As being around muggles the longest, Hermione went first followed by Ginny, Fred, George, Theo, Blaise and last was Draco. It took about 10 minutes but eventually they all got the hang of it. And we're having proper races.

The end result was in last place Blaise then Theo then George then Ginny then Hermione then Draco and first was Fred.

They went outside and found it was a beautiful sunny day

"I'm still feeling competitive" Ginny moaned.

"How about Canoeing?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah" they all agreed. They made their way to the riverside and to the canoe hire. They hired 3 canoes. One for the girls, one for the twins and one for the Slytherins. They set off, already struggling to read a map. They chose a 4 mile route, and swiftly set off the girls started off in front but were soon over taken by the twins who got confused at a fork in the river where the Slytherins overtook traveling down the wrong side where the girls who were at the back arrived at the front as they went back the way they came struggling against the water. They got onto the right part of the river where the twins overtook both canoes, Fred lounging in the back taking a "well earned map" while George steered and thrust them forwards but then the slytherins overtook, splashing a fair amount of water onto the twins in the process. Which then got the girls involved and as they crossed the finish line in a photo finish they were all mid-water fight. And drenched. They left their sodden canoes, laughing at the dismay look of the owner at the state of his canoes. They went back home and showered before getting dressed and grabbing something to eat.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Theo asked, placing himself on the sofa next to Ginny, who was brushing her slightly damp, recently towel-dried hair.

The night before Hermione and Draco heard some music and on their walk home stumbled upon a fayre. They mentioned it to the group, and despite the bewildered faces they agreed to go. They followed the faint music, getting louder and louder. They walked through a lot up arch, and everyone's eyes widened. There were stalls everywhere, all sorts of games, food, even some roller coasters. Dusk was rapidly approaching, but if anything it excited them more.

They walked in and were immediately bombarded by fire-eaters, mimes and clowns. The excited shrieks of children filled the air. they walked to the first stall, Ringtoss. They played for a while, winning various prizes. It was then that they split up. Draco and Hermione split off towards the boardwalk, Theodore and Ginny drifted towards the rollercoasters. The Twins and Blaise walked over to the food stands.

The Twins, and Blaise found the food and started engulging themselves in a variety of foods, hotdogs burgers, popcorn, candy floss. Their eyes widened as their tastebuds giggled with glee. Once they were stuffed they walked on. They found the roller coasters but decided that after all the food, it probably wouldn't be such a good idea. Instead they went back into the games. They played the coconut shy, tombola, using a water gun to blow up a balloon in a clowns head, some sort of throwing game where you throw a ball into a stack of cans. another throwing games where you throw a ball through a hoop into a ball. They were surprisingly good. and walked away with loads of prises.

Theodore and Ginny joined the teacups, not really knowing what to expect but once they started spinning and moving the adrenaline took over. Ginny started laughing at the top of her lungs. her long garnet red waves of hair flying round her shoulders, theodore, laughing just as hard pulled her body close to his and in a wave of confidence crashed their lips together. To his surprise, she kissed back. They broke up, breathing heavily and still holding each other close, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked but the ride and the people were so loud she couldn't hear.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME" He yelled. ironically as he did, the ride slowed down and quietened. everyone heard. No one moved it was dead silent. Ginny was shocked, she wasn't expecting that, yet she was overjoyed.

"Yes" she said, beaming from ear to ear and flung herself into his arms. kissing him softly. Everyone burst into applause. they got off the rides and decided to go get something to eat.

Draco and Hermione sat on the pier, looking out to sea. The sun was setting upon the horizon Hermione's head rest upon Draco's shoulder, their hands entwined, their toes dipping in the cold water of the sea beneath their feet. They sat In silence as they watched a boat cross the horizon. Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"It's beautiful here" Hermione said

"Maybe so, but you're stunning" he muttered, his lips tracing the outer shell of her ear.

"And yet you look better" Hermione replied. He kissed her again.

"Come on babe, lets go win you a stuffed animal" he said standing up, slipping on his shoes and offering her his hand to pull her up. They walked towards the games and true to his word, he won her a giant stuffed bear. They walked towards a giant rollercoaster, where they literally walked into the twins and Blaise who had finally decided that indigestion would no longer be a risk, and were overly hyper from the sugar. At that moment, Theodore and Ginny walked up, arm in arm and still beaming from ear to ear

"You look happy" Hermione smiled

"Why wouldn't I be, in the arms of my boyfriend" Ginny replied. Hermione and Ginny screamed, causing the guys to back away slightly. The girls hugged, the guys clapped Theo on the Back. Fred and George put on a mock serious face

"Now don't you hurt our sister"

"She means the world to us"

"What are your intentions?"

"You'd better treat her right"

Fred and George said laughing along with the Slytherins, before turning deadly serious. Stopping laughing at the last moment.

"But seriously, if you hurt her" Fred started

"We will kill you" George finished. Theo stopped laughing once he realised they weren't joking. The twins then turned their attention to Draco

"And if you hurt Hermione, you can be sure you'll get the same fate" they said. Draco nodded in understanding. Then the girls turned their attention back to the guys, and at the front of the queue they got into the carriage and went around the coaster, laughing at the top of their lungs. They then went on another roller coaster, one in a circle which spun really fact as it went up and down. They all held hands as they plummeted to the ground spinning fast stopping only metres above the ground before rising up again, they all screamed with excitement, at the abrupt movements and sharp wind.

They rode a few more rides before heading home. It was very dark now, but the brightness of the full moon was an ideal guide. They swiftly made their way back home. The twins and Blaise went to bed straight away, followed soon after by Ginny. Draco and Theodore sat on the sofa watching something on TV while Hermione was looking on her phone intently.

"Babe what are you doing?" Draco asked

"Don't worry" she replied slyly. Theo smiled and went to his room. 10 minutes later Hermione put her phone down and made her way over to Draco. She curled up next to him on the sofa, his hands went round her waist, trailing light patterns on her skin. His lips connected to hers, as they kissed, getting more passionate. Eventually Hermione had to break the kiss, fighting back a yawn. Sensing her tiredness and feeling rather drained himself, they went to bed. They intended on going to their own rooms but Hermione insisted that he slept with her. They climbed under the covers. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek before they fell asleep.

 **Please read and review guys, also sorry for any spelling/ Grammar errors x**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Harry Potter or the characters (except Katie the Awesome based off my best mate)**

Chapter Ten

It was nearing a month after Theo and Ginny started dating. The air was cooling and the darkening nights brought with them the joys of impending festivities. The gang awoke to a sunny day, light shining through the gaps in the curtains. The twins were first to awaken. Meeting in the common room, and indulging themselves in a rather questionable selections of soft cereal and hard bread. It wasn't much sooner than the twins put their breakfast back with disgust that Ginny joined, followed quickly by Blaise, Theo and Draco, and finally Hermione. She walked out to see the disgusted faces of her friends

"What?" She asked

"The foods yucky" Fred disclaimed

"I'm not surprised...I think it's time for a shop" Hermione said grabbing her purse and walking towards the door. They opened the door and were immediately soaked. The sunny day had disappeared and in a classical British fashion, it decided to hammer with rain. The rain was heavy, mixed with hail, hammering down at a 45o angle. Much to everyone's annoyance. Instead they opted to waiting another hour until Ness woke up, in the attempt that they would be able to get food then.

"What do we do until then?" Draco asked.

Fred and George already had these thoughts as George was balancing dangerously on a Teetering Feds shoulders trying to strength high enough to grab a short piece of rope, hanging from the ceiling

"Be Careful!" Ginny cried, just in time as George grasped the rope but in doing so shifted his body weight, causing George to fall backwards and Fed to fall Forwards narrowly missing Blaise. Who darted to the left. At that moment a ladder fell out of the newly made hatch in the ceiling, coming down directly where Blaise was who screamed a high pitches scream and jumped into Theo's arms. Once the initial shock had subsided they all burst out laughing. Mainly at Blaise's scream and how he was still hiding his face in Theo's chest like a three year old.

"Blaise quit hogging Theo" Ginny laughed. Theo moved his arms, in an attempt to let Blaise fall, but instead Blaise latched his arms firmly round Theo's next giving no indication of letting go.

"Bloody hell Blaise" Theo said, pushing him off eventually he slid down to the floor. They climbed up into the attic. They looked round, the room was huge about 12 foot high in the centre and at least 6 on the outskirts. It was about three quarters the size of the Great Hall. There was the odd bit of clutter around. A few boxes, Christmas decorations and a wardrobe.

"You know, if it wasn't so damn stuffy up here it would be lovely" George said

"You mean minus the fibreglass and mouse droppings" Ginny said

"Of course" George replied

"What's in the Wardrobe?" Draco asked. Blaise walked over to it ad turned the handle

"Dunno its locked" he concluded. Hermione walked over and ran her hand across the top of the wardrobe. Finding a small bronze key. She inserted it into the keyhole and with a small click the door flew open, out tumbled, yes literally tumbled, a ghost.

"Oh my, oh I'm terribly sorry did I hit any-" she stopped as she saw that she was laying on Blaise

"Why hello there?" She said a flirty smile on her face and a giggle in her voice

"Hey, not to be rude but would yo mind getting off me" he asked, matching her flirty undertone.

"Oh yes of course" she said standing up and backing into the wardrobe with a startling "Bang"

"How rude of me let me introduce myself- I'm Kathryn the Awesome" she said extending her hand which Blaise shook…Well he tried to.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kathryn-" Hermione started but was cut off

"I prefer Katie" she said

"Sorry- If you don't mind me asking Katie, why were you locked in a wardrobe?" Hermione finished

"Ah you see, when I was alive, as heiress to the Waterstones fortune, this was my house but I was given the nickname "Katie the Clumsy. I always thought that it was a bit harsh, until the house was having new floorboards put down. I went out to get some shopping. I opened the wardrobe to retrieve my coat before realising that I left it upstairs the night before. I walked upstairs to fetch it but fell through the floorboards landing halfway up the stairs to which I tumbled down the stairs and into the wardrobe. Which flew backward and promptly locked itself. I died immediately. I now understand why I got the nickname but I have had some jolly good fun while while being a ghost. Mainly once the builders came back off lunch I started messing with them. Moving nails, tools budging a piece of wood slightly out of place. It the best part of it, one of the builders found the wardrobe and opened it to find me. If that wasn't scary enough I jumped out behind him and yelled 'BOO' in his ear. Gave him a heart attack and he too died. And we've been happily married ever since haven't we Roger" she called to the wardrobe.

A tall male ghost walked out.

"That was you moving my bloody wood?" He yelled

"It's a happy marriage" Katie said hugging the ghost

"Were not married" the male ghost confirmed standing stiff at her hug

"Engaged" Katie asked hopefully

"I had a wife when I died"

"Till death do us part" Katie recalled

"No" Roger said

"Friends?" She asked

"Acquaintance" Roger stated

"And we've never been happier" Katie said smiling

"I have" Roger said

Oh how rude of me, let me draw you up some chairs" Katie said pulling out a ghost wand and 9 comfortable armchairs filled the room. Ironically ghost chairs. Thin and whispy like a cloud. Hermione cautiously sat down into one, surprised that if was like a normal armchair. The others followed in suit.

"What the Hell!" Roger exclaimed

"Oh, dear. Did I not tell you I'm a witch?" She said

"We've been locked in that wardrobe for 280 years, and you tell me NOW!" Roger asked.

Ignoring him Katie sat down and they started talking about magical life in modern times.

They chatted for well over an hour and eventually were brought back to bittersweet reality by a loud growl from Theo's stomach. They decided to treat themselves to a lunch out as the rain had stopped. Hermione's idea. They followed her down a small alleyway and into a large open field

"Um Hermione…I don't think we'll find any food down here" George said

"Trust me" Hermione said.

They walked down the path to the field and at once they saw it. It was in the distance, but they saw it.

"What is it?" Draco asked

"It's a hot air balloon" Hermione answered

There was a chorus of Ohhhh's Hermione greeted the man named Simon and they all got inside the basket. The balloon inflated and before long they took off. High above the land. The basket itself was large and roomy, with chairs around the outsides and a table on which was a picnic.

The gang munched on delectable food while Simon gave them a grand tour. The balloon followed the path of the setting sun, and the slowly extending horizon. Eventually the moon came out and the sun went. They landed back in the field, lit by the moon. The gang made it to the top of the field before Hermione sat down, startling everyone, including Draco who was holding her hand. She tapped the spot next to her and Draco sat down, swiftly followed by everyone else. They lay back against the grass in silence. Just looking up at the sky. Watching the stars and airplanes. The moonlight surrounded them casting ghostly shadows which were remarkably relaxing. Suddenly Hermione's arm shot up.

"Look, it's a meteor shower" she said. At first no one appeared to see, but then there was another gentle flash of light.

They laid in the grass until they were shivering, when they stood up and walked back into town. Deciding that a pizza would warm them up they walked into a restaurant. They were seated swiftly and quickly helped themselves to the buffet. They made their way back home and despite the late hour, decided to hang in the common room for a bit. They arrived back and changed into their night clothes. They played a few childish games, such as "Spin the Bottle" which had a rather graceful kiss between Fred and a Blaise and an awkward one between Draco and Ginny. They played would you rather which was rather humorous and they watched a few comedies on TV.

They decided to do their shopping the next day as they didn't get a chance that day. It was at that point they decided that something was missing. The silence overtook them, a silence that no one dared to break. Eventually George spoke up.

"We're all thinking it, why don't we just do it" he said

"An orgy" Fred asked in mock horror, as an attempt to lighten the mood but for once his joke didn't stir a giggle or even a smile. "What do you think their doing?" Fred asked. A more serous tone to his voice.

"No idea" Hermione replied. The Slytherins were particularly quiet.

"We can't stay like this forever, we should at least make an offer." Draco finally said

"How though?" Ginny asked

"Well…Look they're convinced that Draco, Blaise and Theo have brainwashed us, convinced us that they're on their side, only to manipulate and torture them.

"Well I think that if me, Theo or Drake were to go in there he'd hex our balls off, breaking the golden rule of no magic, so it has to be One of you guys" Blaise replied

"Not the twins, Harry wouldn't take them seriously…so me or Ginny" Hermione said

"Well…Ron loves you Hermione, and Harry's your friend. But I know for a fact that Potter and Longbottom have feelings for Ginny, and Ron's her brother so I think Ginny is the one to do it" Draco said

"What? Me?!" Ginny asked as everyone turned towards her

"Babe you're the best option" Theo said

"Well…What do I say?" Ginny asked

"You could go in faking that Theo hurt you get you on their side and then Theo does this big romantic apology and that will bring them round" Fred suggested

"Okay…Unless Harry retaliates and kicks off at Theo…Last thing we want is to provoke him. Not only will it turn him against us more, but we can't risk any magic" Draco said,

"What about juts going straight in there and talking it through" Theo suggested

"You saw what happened last time we tried to open the door, I still have a bloody bruise the buggers" George said. They all flinched at the painful reminder of opening the door and being thrown backwards.

"Maybe it would be different if it was Ginny. But she couldn't be happy or upset. Almost robotic" Theo said.

"It's worth a try. We'll set up pillows and blankets so she doesn't get hurt" Fred said. They all nodded in agreement.

"It's midnight now, lets go tomorrow" Hermione suggested. Knowing that they would have a mentally and physically exhausting day tomorrow they turned in early, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the common room, to finish tidying. Hermione bend down to turn off the fire, standing up she saw Draco looking at her softly.

"Hey" she whispered breathily

"Hey yourself" he replied. He took her hands in his and leant in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, quickly deepening the kiss, placing her hands on waist and teasing apart her lips with his tongue. They kissed like that for a while, lost in the passion that engulfed the two of them. Hermione was knocked into reality when she felt the cool wall behind her, breaking their lip to lip contact it gasp at the sudden coldness, Draco took the opportunity to kiss down her jawline and to her neck. One had round her waist, the other hastily trying to open his room door. His eyes closed, his lips not stopping their soft kisses, nips and sucks to her neck, leaving her breathless. She heard the faint click of the door and felt her body being pulled inside, the door swiftly closing behind them. She felt him walking her towards his bed, and they collapsed in his sheets. He still hadn't broken their contact.

His hands traced her sides in a pleasurable tickle making a gently heat form in the pit of her stomach. Her hands grazed his chest, up and down savouring the feel of his muscles against her soft fingertips.

Taking a step further she undid the buttons if his shirt, the fabric off his muscular shoulders, her fingers continued running over his chest, running through the hard muscles racing the indentations they caused. His lips joined hers again and she moaned lightly as his tongue toyed with hers. She raked her nails down his chest, probably leaving red marks. He growled low in his throat. He broke the contact to look down at her. His eyes glowed lust and if she wasn't 100% certain she could feel it against her thigh. It was driving her wild, and she knew that he knew the effect it was having on her. He slowly ground his hardening erection into her thigh. Causing moans from her and low growls from him. Even the noises he made drove her wild. She had a sudden want...A need for him. His hands swiftly removed her top and reached round her back to unclassified her bra letting it float off her skin. Radiating with desire, Draco Flicked it behind him, discarding it on the floor. His mouth curled into a sinister yet sexy smirk as his mouth dove down, pleasurably assaulting her breasts. Her moans gave him enough indication to say that she welcomed the sinful attack, encouraging him for more.

Once he had paid each breast significant attention his lips trailed lower, down her stomach to the waistline of her jeans. This was as far as they'd ever gone. He looked up and caught her eye. She nodded gently, but the lust shone brightly within her eyes. Giving away her hunger, hunger for him.

His hands went to work, taking off her jeans, until she was left in only her lacy thong. His fingers traced her hip bones as he kissed her thighs. He removed the underwear and she moaned lightly. His mouth kissed up her inner thigh until E was agonisingly close to where she wanted him. He knew that he wanted this as much as she did, but he wanted her to beg. He kissed around her dripping sex, hungrily and teasingly, getting close, his tongue merely millimetres from where she craved him. She could feel his breath against her, driving her wild. She knew he wanted her to beg. But she wasn't going to give in. But the pleasure was rising, she could feel herself getting closer but it wasn't enough. After only a minute or so, she gave in.

"Mmm please…Please Draco" she said breathlessly. Her voice husky and sultry, dripping with lust. He smirked and complied, delving his tongue deep inside her, teasing her with his fingers and tongue, alternating between licking, sucking and rubbing the places she desired him most. Her whimpers turned to moans. And soon she could hold back any longer. She became undone. She lost control of her mouth and body as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. She saw stars. As he didn't stop. Spiralling her over and over again. Eventually she fell limp. Panting, trying desperately to catch her breath. Draco stopped his actions and placed another soft kiss to her stomach before moving his body up. He kissed her softly, she moaned against him as she tasted herself on him. She deepened the kiss. Addicted to the taste of herself on his tongue. As she did, she removed the last few layers of clothing he had on. After discarding the material her hand grasped his member softly. She stroked up and down his impressive length. She broke the kiss and lightly pushed him into his back, moving her body down his. Marvelling at his perfectly sculpted body. In her mind he was the definition of perfection. She kissed the tip of his member as he raised his eyebrows in a way that asked "are you sure you want to do this?" She replied by engulfing the head in her mouth, sucking gently as she rocked her head, getting a little more each time. She gagged as he gently hit the back of her throat but after a few more attempts, she got him deeper still. 6 of his impressive 8 inches now rested in the warmth of her mouth and throat. His breathing quickened, and became rapid as she went up and down on him, still getting him deeper. All while sucking harder. She moaned low in her throat and he felt his bells tightening. His desire to be inside her was overwhelming. He gently pulled her off his cock and pressed a kiss to her lips before laying her back on the bed. He reached into his nightstand and put on a condom, before positioning himself at her entrance. He searched her eyes for any signs of uncertainty but found none. He was only met with desire and lust that matched his own and dare he say, love?

He swiftly pushed inside her, they moaned in unison at being joined. Praying his hands on her hips he pulled out slamming back into her, being rewarded by a pleasures scream from her. From the moment he got inside her, he was fighting the urge to cum. His pace got faster with every thrust, becoming harder and if possible deeper. Before long she was moaning loud beneath him, her breath reduced to short pants as she felt herself coming close.

"Draco…I'm…fuck baby" she managed to get out before she tightened around him, clamping him inside her, milking his cock which sent him over the edge. He released inside of her, Hermione made small movements with her hips, rocking out her orgasm. She was still cramping him in place which he had no objection to. Eventually she loosened up enough for him to slip out. He discarded the condom and collapsed next to her. He kissed her softly, lovingly.

"I love you" he muttered softly she pecked his lips

"I love you too" she replied.

They fell asleep like that. Exhausted in each other's loving embrace.

 **Please read and review.**

 **Also sorry about any spelling and grammar errors I intend to go back over this story and correct any mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione awoke suddenly, jerking upwards but was held back down by a strong arm. She laid back down as the memories of last night flooded her consciousness, bringing a smile and a sigh. Drifted out of her semi-conscious. Post-orgasmic state with a loud, room shattering BANG.

"What was that?" Draco asked. His voice made it sound like he was wide awake. She turned and looked into his eyes and they both shot up as yet another BANG could be heard. This time louder. They shot up and jumped into out of bed, grabbing whatever clothing they could find which in Draco's case consisted of his pyjama pants whereas Hermione threw on his shirt. They ran out his room, surprised to find everyone in the common room.

"Glad your finally up" Fred smirked

"Good time last night?" George replied a smirk almost at slytherin level. Hermione glanced down at her appearance. Her, well Draco's top was crinkled and only had a few buttons done up, lucking covering where they needed to, but leaving little to the imagination, displaying her long milky thighs. Her hair was unkempt, the signature appearance of sex hair.

"Come on, leave Hermione alone. You actually knocked on my door" Ginny said

"You're our sister, and you weren't so obvious" George said. Catching on Draco walked forward and high fived Theo, Ginny slyly eyed up Draco's muscles and winked at Hermione who blushed beet red.

"Wait it was you making those bangs?" Hermione asked as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah! You guys were asleep for hours, we thought you'd died?" George insisted

"If they did die then they must've gone to heaven" Blaise smirked. Fred flicked his ear in response to his corny joke.

"Well were up now. Come Draco let's go get dressed" Hermione said planting a soft kiss to his cheek before releasing herself from his grasp and walking to her room. Swaying her hips more than usual in a particularly erotic manor.

"Nice one Drake" Theo smirked, not taking his eyes off her. Ginny gave him a gentle slap but couldn't disagree.

"I know" Draco replied. He too walked into his room, returning minutes later dressed and presentable. Hermione joined them soon after

"So…I've been thinking" George started

"That's never good" Fred replied

"Indeed. We know that Drake, Theo and Blaise aren't the best of friends with Harry, Neville and Weasel so maybe the relationships should be kept to a minimum for the time being.

"Wait…George your asking Drake to keep his hands of this beautiful thing" Blaise replied sending a wink in a Hermione's direction causing her to blush. "and Theo to keep his hands off your fire-cracker of a sister" sending Ginny a smirk to which she copied.

"Actually…Its not a bad shout….Besides we can just sneak around at night" Ginny said.

"And you have to learn to be quiet" Theo smirked winking ta both the girls.

"I can't help if I'm fucking the king of sex" Ginny replied to him,

"Gin, you may be sleeping with the King, but I have the God" Hermione replied, her smirk matching Draco's who was smirking at Theo.

"Too much info guys" Fred and George replied.

"Anyway…Yes, keep relationships quiet while around them" Blaise said.

"So…What do we do?" Ginny asked

"You knock on the door, and just ask to talk to them. Here put this in your ear" Hermione said passing her a small device. Awkwardly Ginny placed it I her ear. Hermione placed Ginny's hair so it was covered. She walked to the other side of the room and spoke into a small device

"Can you hear me?" She said. Ginny clutched her ear.

"Turn it down will you"

"Sorry" Hermione said turning the dial down. "How about now?" She asked

"Much better" Ginny said

"Good. Now we're going to have to be able to hear you. Lift your top" Hermione said. Provoking Blaise to give a catcall. Ginny complied and pulled off her top, leaving her in just her bra. Hermione knelt down.

"I feel like I should he sat down for this" Theo announced. Hermione flipped him off. Before returning to her work, the guys snickered a their compromising position. Hermione taped a small device with a wire to Ginny, who gave her a questioning look.

Hermione passed her back her top and Ginny placed it on, carefully. Hermione walked to the other side of the room. She dragged Draco with her while Blaise, Theo and the twins stayed with Ginny.

"Can you hear me?" Hermione asked into the microphone quietly. Ginny replied "yes"

"Theo say something to Ginny" Hermione said

Theo leant in and whispered something to Ginny.

"Hey there sexy" came out of the microphone Hermione's end.

"Right now we can hear what their saying so if you gets stuck we can help you" Hermione said. Ginny nodded. They brought out a load of sofas for them to sit on and a few pillows in case Ginny too got flung backwards.

They set up and signalled Ginny. With a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came the voice of a very pissed off Harry" Taking a second to compose herself, Ginny replied in a strong voice.

"It's Ginny" there was silence for a few seconds before the door swung open. Hermione nodded to Ginny, who nodded back. She stepped into the darkness of the room.

The door slammed shut behind her. She gasped. The room was dark, with red lamps. There was a bunk bed and a single bed against one wall. Clothes were scattered all over the room, the blinds were down, letting in only tiny amounts of sunlight. There was a rest at the far end of the room. A huge oak one, and two bathrooms to Ginny's right. She had to admit the guys looked awful. Pale with bags under their eyes. Hair a mess and clothes hung from them hinting that they hadn't been eating as much as they should be. Neville was sat on the bottom bunk hastily writing in a book, reading from another. Harry say at the desk. Again looking through books. Ron walked up to her.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you guys, is that so wrong?" Ginny asked

"No…But Ginny...-" Harry started but Ron cut him off

"Finally come to your senses have ya! Realised the Slytherins Aren't all they're cracked up to be? You've finally seen them for what they are" Ron hissed.

"Stop It Ron" Neville said, not even looking up from his work.

"Ron, carry on for me" Harry said. Ron reluctantly complied, sitting at the desk and carrying on what Harry was doing.

"Harry" Ginny said happily as Harry walked up to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"What's up Ginny" he asked sitting her down on the single bed.

"We miss you guys. We all do" Hermione said

"We miss you guys, all of us. We really do" Ginny said. She couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat, or the lone tear that escaped her eye

Harry scoffed

"Yeah doubt that. I bet the Snakes couldn't be happier that we've gone" Harry said

"No…actually Harry their our friends, they've changed, their on our side" Ginny said

"Bullshit, their on the side of the Devil" Harry said.

"No Harry! Trust me! Their on our side! We're all on your side" Ginny said raising her voice now. "They want to make amends. Their our friends and it's killing them to know what it's doing to us" Ginny said her voice quieter now

"Mention us too" Ginny heard George say

"Fred and George…Their not the same. Harry we all don't like this separation. We want our friends back" Ginny said

"The Snakes aren't my friends" Harry said

"You Need to trust me when I say that they're not bad people Harry" Ginny said.

"Look at me" she said. Reluctantly, his eyes met hers

"Do you trust me?" She asked he studied her for a minute

"Yes" he said in almost a whisper,

"Can we please make amends" Ginny said. Harry sighed. There was a creak as Neville got up, walking to his side.

"You really trust them Ginny?" He asked.

"With my life" Ginny replied. No hesitation in her voice. Harry studied her eyes for uncertainty but found none.

"Ok" Harry breathed.

"Shall I go and get them?" Ginny said.

"Not…Not right now. We'll meet you in your room at Three o'clock?" Harry replied Ginny nodded. She leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she muttered before walking out the door. Closing it softly behind her.

As soon as the door shut, she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from the rest.

"Well done Ginny" Hermione said. They all took turns hugging her, except Theo.

"You kissed him" he said

"Only on the cheek, it meant nothing" she said Theo smirked

"I know, you just look really sexy when your rilled up" Theo replied

"Or kissing Hermione" Blaise interjected.

"Or that" Theo said placing his lips on hers, trailing them down her neck.

"Drake, if you ever wanna borrow Ginny, all you have to do is let me borrow Hermione" Theo smirked much to the girls annoyance

"Sorry mate, she's mine. I don't share" Draco said pulling her closer to him

"So. Three o'clock we're meeting them…We never did that shopping from a day ago, how about we go now.

"Ok but first" Ginny said pulling off her tops.

"Ginny, babe in private please" Theo smirked. She winked at him grabbing Hermione's hand and placing it the wire, which happened to be teasingly close to her bra. Hermione took off the wire and the device in her ear. As the others put on layers. It was the beginning of December and rather cold outside.

They trudged outside, battling the bitter winds, Icy blasts hitting their faces. Before they darted into the shop. Sighing in relief at the warmth surrounding them. They grabbed a trolley and floated round the aisles, buying whatever they craved. Luckily they didn't have an excessive amount of shopping and shivered back home with only two bags each. As soon as they got home they noted that a fire had appeared in their living room along with some delightful Christmas decorations.

Hermione walked into her room to change out of her layers. Before realising that her room was bigger, and had two doors into the living room.

"DRACO" she yelled but to no avail. In her shock she appeared to have put her head through the arm hole of her top and was stuck. She walked towards what she thought was the door but crashed into a wall, knocking over a bedside cabinet making an awfully loud bang. Again, no one came to her aid. She found her way back into her top rightly. And stormed out of the room to find everyone else sitting watching the TV.

"Did no one THINK to help?" Hermione hissed

"What?" Draco asked

"Firstly I screamed for you, secondly did you not hear the BANG as I knocked over the cabinet?" Hermione demanded. Draco jumped up

"Hang on" he said. Walking in it the room, then walking back out.

"Ok so the house seems to know us. The rooms are soundproof so Hermione, Ginny don't worry about being quiet. Also the room seems to know that we're migrating with the others, so two doors so it looks like we're going into separate rooms, but one big room for us" Draco said

"What?" Ginny asked walking into her room, walking back out minutes later

"Theo ours is too" Ginny smiled.

All contently happy with their rearranged rooms they sat down watching TV, as Hermione put some food in the oven to eat for lunch.

The afternoon rolled on, the decorations reminding them of the Christmas buzz. Before long there was a knock at the door. Draco stood up before pausing.

"Best be Hermione or Ginny" he said, sitting back down. Hermione nodded, standing up and answering the door. In walked Harry, Neville and Ron. Hermione gestured to some empty sofas and they sat down. As Theo muted the TV.

"So were here to make amends" Blaise said breaking the awkward silence.

"Right. Harry, Neville, Ron. I'm sorry for tormenting you for all those years. It was the old part of me. The part I gave up when I moved to the light side, the right side. Your side" Theo said.

"Same, guys I know we've never seen eye to eye, but there are no houses here, we're all in the same boat, fighting for the same side…We don't mean you any harm, we want to be friends with you. We know a War is coming and we want you to know that we'll be there, defending you, fighting beside you" Blaise said.

"We all will mate" Fred added

"Every single one of us" George said

"Harry, I'm serious. They've changed" Ginny said

"We all want to see you-know-who die. Every single one of us" Hermione said

"So what do ya say mate, can we live as one again, can we stop this childish segregation" George asked

"How can we know for sure" Neville asked "That they're on our side" Neville asked

"What proof do you need?" Blaise asked

"Show us your arms" Harry said. Theo and Blaise lifted their sleeves revealing no dark Mark. Malfoy on the other hand had one.

"What do you think of the 'Golden Boy' now?" Harry asked snarling.

"I had no choice, Draco stated.

"Bullshit" Harry insisted. Draco stood up, thrusting his arm in his face. See how it's faded. It means that the supply of Magic has been cut off. Was bloody painful too but you know what, if it means that He doesn't trace me, track me down or use it to see through my eyes then it's worth it" Draco said.

"Proove it. Touch it." Ron spat.

"Ron No! He'll be called! He'll come and kill us" Neville yelled. Draco ignored him. Harry and Ron stared at Draco's finger circling the dark Mark, while Neville hid behind his hands. Draco brought his hand over the dark Mark. Nothing happened. The Mark made no movement. He was right, Magic no longer cursed through the ink. Neville brought his hands away sighing.

"How do we know your not a spy for him?" Harry asked

"Firstly, have you ever felt the pain of having this Mark stopped? It will never go completely, but cutting off the magic supply to it, cutting out Him. It fucking hurts. Secondly, you've locked yourself away, come out here, stay with us. Watch me intently if you must buy I dare you to find any evidence of the deeds you insist that I do" Draco hissed.

Harry and Ron had a stare down with the Slytherins, eventually giving in. Dropping their gazes.

"Ok" Harry muttered,

silence then overtook them

"So what have you guys been up to in the room?" Hermione asked

"Plotting" Harry said shooting daggers at Draco

"You still don't believe me do you Harry?" Draco asked

"Why would I believe you? You've hated me since you met me, you've held prejudices against Hermione and you hated the Weasleys, and now your all buddy with them…What could have made you change…What…What caused you to change your mind to begin with?" Harry asked

"Ok well firstly; I changed my mind because I saw what it did to my father and I am NOT becoming that. Secondly, I realised that prejudices are meaningless. Magical or muggle, as long as there is some sort of blood cursing through your veins" he said, "Finally, I've seen the effects on innocent people. I've seen how my mothers been effected. She's not a death eater herself, but my father is. The Dark Lord punishes my father for his misgivings and my father punishes my mother or me. I can handle the torture, I'm used to it. But I refuse to let my mother suffer it. Poor woman, doesn't deserve it, no one should be treated like that, as a pawn in a metaphorical game, but that's all we were to the Dark Lord. That's all they still are. No one should be a pawn. Everyone should be a King or a Queen. Everyone has the right to their own life what they believe in. I want to win this war. I want You to win this war. To put my father where he belongs, locked in Azkaban or dead in his grave, I don't want to wish death upon anyone who doesn't deserve it but, Yes I have killed, yes I will kill again. But only to the Death Eaters, only to those who truly deserve it. I'm on your side Harry because I want to free my mother from the life she's being forced to live. I want to win the War to be free myself. I want to win this war and live with the woman I love, without running the risk of her being killed. I want to win the War for my friends, my family. Not for power and riches, not for support. Not for recognition. That is why I'm on your side. I want the right side to win the War, and you are the right side" Draco said. Everyone was in stunned silence. Draco pulled his sleeve down and sat on the sofa next to Blaise, who clapped him on the back.

"Impressive speech Malfoy. You may have won over the rest but you'll never win me over" Ron said. Theo was about to make an undoubtably smart-ass comeback, when Harry cut them all off.

"Show me your mark" Harry said. Draco pulled back his sleeve. Harry crouched down next to it. Pulled out his wand and ran it over the mark. Muttering something in parsletongue, everyone held their breath waiting for something to happen, alas nothing did, straightening his back, Harry sat up. Took a deep breath.

"Ok. But if I get any indication that your not telling the truth, I will curse your ass into next millennium" Harry said

"Deal" Draco promised. Neville too sighed, Harry and Neville shook hands with the Slytherins, and the twins. Ron, while a lot more reluctant also finally gave in.

Suddenly the tension in the room appeared to have lifted. They watched the film for a bit longer before they heard the chime of Ness calling them to dinner. As a ten they made their way downstairs. Ness's eyes lit up as she saw all ten walking, maybe not in happy chatter but a comfortable silence at least.

After a delicious dinner they made Teri way back upstairs, finding only one door.

"This house really gets us" Blaise commented. They walked in and the 7 rooms remained in their spot, but the other three rooms had appeared on the opposite wall. They watched Tv for a bit longer before deciding that tomorrow would focus on plotting, the three bade goodnight and went to bed, followed by the Twin and Hermione, then Ginny and Theo leaving Blaise and Draco

"Drake how long until you tell them?" He asked

"I dunno but I let slip I was in love, hopefully it will come out in some truth or dare, I'll be dared to kiss her and we'll play it off as love at first kiss" Draco insisted

"You chose a good one, smart, bloody good witch, can hold her own physically and verbally. And a fucking good body" Blaise complimented

"I know" Draco replied smugly

"What's it like?" Blaise asked

"Perfect definition of heaven"

, better than anything you can imagine" Draco said dreamily. He snapped out and clapped Blaise on the knee

"Goodnight Drake he said

"Night mate" Draco said walking through Hermiones door before winking at Blaise. He turned round to see Hermione laying promiscuously on the bed in some rather divine lingerie he wasn't aware she owned, she sat up upon seeing him, summoning him over to he. He locked the door and followed her orders.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning they all met in the common room, helping themselves to a snack before crashing on the sofas watching TV. Hermione was about to sit next to Draco when he caught her eye, flicking it over to Harry. Changing her mind she sat next to Ginny, much to Theo's dismay. They watched the TV for a while before Hermione sat up.

"I've just realised it's the 23rd December and I haven't bought any Christmas presents yet" she said

"Who have you go to buy them for? We can't very well send them to family. As soon as anyone finds any indication of us or our location you may as well consider us to be dead" Ron said huffily

"I thought to each other" Hermione insisted, "And Ness she's been amazing with us these last few months" Hermione said. All nodding, including Ron they agreed to go shopping. They dressed into something warmer. Theo, Ginny, Hermione and Draco taking a few moments longer than the rest, before bracing themselves for the bitter cold, trekking down to the town. Everyone expected to stop in the shops there and were stunned when Hermione kept walking,

"Where are we going?" Draco asked jogging to catch up with her.

"It's too small here to do proper Christmas shopping." Hermione said stopping suddenly. She walked into a shop telling everyone else to go ad wait in the café opposite and to order her a hot chocolate. Fred insisted that she didn't go alone and Draco 'reluctantly' agreed to stay with her.

The rest walked in it the café while Draco and Hermione walked into a darker, less edible shop.

"Babe what are we doing?" He asked

"We only have one card and I don't trust them all with cash so…" but she was cut off as she was called forward.

Draco and Hermione walked into the café easily spotting the rest indulging in hot drinks and delicious baked goods. They sat down and were handed their own drinks.

"Where did you go?" Theo asked

"We only had one card but there's 10 of us and thought we would split up. So I split the card into 10. We all now have our own card, all still unlimited" Hermione said handing a card to everyone. They finished their drinks, paid and walked further until they reached a bench on the pavement

"What-" Blaise asked but seconds later a large double decker red bus came by.

Hermione bought the tickets to a nearby city and they all got on, travelling to the City.

They stepped off the bus and immediately all their breath was taken away. The streets were lined in bright lights and decorations. Screaming Christmas. Despite the festivities reminding the gang of Christmas as Hogwarts they were filled with a refreshing glow in their stomachs. The gang split up, Draco quickly rejoining Hermione and Ginny quickly following Theo once Harry, Ron and Neville went their separate ways. They walked round the various shops, agreeing to meet in a nearby resultant in a few hours time.

They drifted between the various shops buying gifts as they pleased. After an hour, Hermione had gifts for everyone, except Draco. She knew she would have to split away from him eventually but for the moment she was enjoying his presence and helping him choose gifts.

Eventually they ran back into Theo and Ginny. Who had almost finished their shopping.

"Yay Hermione! We need to go off together" Ginny said pulling her away, barely having time for either of the girls to kiss their beloved goodbye.

Ginny pulled her into a nearby shop, suddenly looking frantic,

"What do I get him?" Ginny yelled, causing a few bystanders to give her a weird glance

"I don't know what do you want?" Hermione asked trying to suppress the shrieking girl.

"I don't bloody know that's why I'm panicking!" Ginny yelled causing everyone to stare now, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and Smiled nicely. Dragging the panicking witch away to a back corner of the shop.

"Right, firstly calm down. Good. Now think. What sort of thing would he like?" She asked

"Well he loves anything slytherin green but he's quite sophisticated but he does have a childish tint to him" Ginny started going into a sort of daydream.

"OK then. Get him something small to open but I was going to buy myself some sexy green lingerie for Draco. Why don't you get some to impress Theo?" Hermione asked Ginny smiled, nodding.

"Brilliant. But what do I get him?" Ginny asked. "What are you getting Draco?" She asked

"I have a few ideas but I'm not certain. I guess i'll know when I see the perfect gift" She said

"Ok, I'll just stick with you then" she said. They giggled and walked into a discrete alley and into a lingerie shop. They spent the next hour, trying on the lingerie sets, strutting and displaying to the other. Ginny decided on a lacy dark green push-up bra with silver sequins elegantly dusting the tops of the cups and matching thong with suspenders to thigh high dark green stockings. She bought some dark green stilettoes. Hermione bought a dark green silk teddy ending mid-ass which complimented her figure the teddy had a built in push up bra but no underwear, which Hermione didn't seem to mind. there was a black strip down the centre which exaggerated her thin waist and bust. She too bought some elegant get seductive heels. paying for their goods, and hiding them deep within a bag, away from prying eyes of their beloved. They made their way down the high street. Hermione stopped next to a jewellery store, eyeing up a golden wristwatch with emeralds making up the 3,6,9 and 12. walking in Hermione made quick work of buying the watch and getting it placed in a protective box. Ginny searched the shop but found nothing that screamed 'Theo' they walked out and continued down the high street.

Ginny stopped outside an old fashioned book store. she couldn't explain it but something dragged her in. Despite not being as much of a bookworm as Hermione, the touch, feel the smell of an old book was very much an attraction. Ginny took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Enjoying the aroma of literature, the feel of printed text on a page, yearning to be read. She walked round the shelves, fingering gently the spines of some of the books. Then she stopped dead, she gently, ever so carefully pried the book from the shelf, opening the front cover gently. the book mustve been an early edition taken by how fragile the binding and pages were. Ginny flicked through the first few pages after reading the book. Carefully turning the pages. Eyes lighting up as the words absorbed into images within her mind. she flicked to about halfway through before smiling lightly. Closing the book with grace she took it to the elderly man at the desk.

"Lord of the Flies, truly a favourite of mine" He said as he rung it through the she paid, he paced the book in a protective envelope within a paper bag concealed and protected. Thanking the man they walked out.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked laughing lightly

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked

"We just walked into and out of bookstore full of classics and you didn't buy a single one!" Ginny asked

"Oh...Sorry my mind was elswhere" Hermione replied a faint blush crawling on her cheeks.

"Does it have anything to do with that lingerie?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice, smirking

"Maybe" Hermione muttered, her face flushing red now, all the answers that Ginny needed. it was nearing time to meet the others. they made their way back to a restueant ordering them both a both a drink. Rather quickly the others joined them.

They made their way back to the house soon after, as they had all finished shopping. Once in the house they went straight to their individual rooms, to start wrapping. A temporary wall had been put up within Draco and Hermione's room ad Theo and Ginny, to keep the secrecy of presents. Once hey we're done, they set their gifts to each other under the tree and their gifts to Ness in a large bag, neck to the tree. After dinner, Hermione and Ginny made everyone a hot chocolate while they settled down to watch some Christmas movies.

"Hermione, why are they leaving giant socks next to their chimney?" Draco asked, sat the other side of the room, much to his disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to bring his arms round her and kiss her, but not while Harry, Ron and Neville were in the room.

"Their called stockings Draco. You out then near the tree or next to the chimney and if your good Father Christmas, aslso known a Santa Claus will fill them with presents" Hermione said

"Wait. How does he get in?" Blaise asks

"Through the chimney of course" Harry replied

"What does this Santa look like?" Theo asked genuinely curious.

"Grey beard, grey hair, Fat, and chubby. Nose like a cherry and when he laughs his belly shakes like a bowl full of jelly" Hermione recited

"Wait, he's fat but he fits down the chimney" Ginny asked

"It's the magic of Santa Harry said

"Why doesn't he just apparate?" Ron asked this caused silence.

"I guess that would explain how he makes it around the world in only 24 hours" Hermione said.

"There you have it muggles. Your beloved bringer of gifts is in fact a wizard" Draco said. Theo and Blaise brought out some drinks, baileys, vodka, tequila. They all had a few drinks. , even Ron, Harry and Neville.

It went late into the night and they were all suitably drunks. Hermione had hooked an iPad up to the Tv and now they were in the muffle of "Karaoke" which was very funny, as they were all drunk. They payed many games, truth or dare, during which, Fred and Blaise shared a passionate peck on the lips, Neville had to kiss Ginny and after their reaction from last time Ginny and Hermione had to make out for a good ten minutes which honestly, none of them minded, especially when the clothes started disappearing, it was nearing 2AM and they were all Beyond drunk. Ginny was in just her underwear, Hermione was down to jeans, and underwear. Theo and Draco were down to just boxers, Blaise was down to underwear and jeans, Harry too was top less. Ron and Neville however were in their tight briefs. Fred was in his boxers, and George wore nothing but a long shirt. Hermione was dared to drink tequila from Draco belly button. Draco returned the favour. Hermione and Ginny were dared for one to drink a shot, make out and for the other to swallow it.

They payed never have I ever, in which they found out that only Ron was a virgin, they found out that Harry seemed to have a fling of lovers, Neville had a few magical nights with Luna. Ginny had to admit about Theo, to which Harry, Ron and Neville forced her to prove it, which led to a game of seven minutes in heaven, in which Ginny partnered off with Theo, and then Hermione was sent with Blaise. As soon as the door closed Hermione and Blaise backed away.

"Not that your not ravishing my dear, because trust me it's taking every ounce of strength not to devour you, I just quite like living and I'm more than certain Draco would murder me if I even looked At you in such a provocative way" Blaise muttered. She kissed his cheek and they lay down on the bed, just giggling at the randomness of how this was. Draco knocked on the door after exactly seven minutes walking in, kissing Hermione deeply.

"She's mine" he said winning at Blaise, kissing Hermione softly again before leading them both back out. They were all shocked to see Ginny and Theo in liplock.

"Guys you didn't hear the news, Ginny and Theo…They're a thing now" Neville said. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other. A plan forming. The games continued, this time starting with pictionary, more the fun when your drunk because you can't draw and you can't talk. They moved on to karaoke, in which Theo and Blaise did an emotional duet, Harry did a marvellous cover of "I need a Hero" Ron and Neville attempted (And failed miserably) at Upton Girl. Fred and George were surpassingly good at Mamma Mia. Gimme Gimme Gimme. Draco and Hermione did a rather good version of Dirty Dancing's "time of my life" which ended in a rather heated kiss, amazingly supported by all those sat down. Draco sat down after, but Hermione remained standing dragging Ginny up with her. They started with Britney Spears Circus, then Gimme More. During which a few piles had appeared leaving Hermione and Ginny to dance promiscuously on the make shift stage. All the guys in the crowds grew excited at this. (Fred, George and Ron focusing on Hermione, ignoring their sister) the drinks kept pairing and everything was blurry now. Kelly Rowland's Work came on at which point Ginny and Hermione made their way to the guys sat on the sofas. Hermione went forwards teasing Ron, Fred and George, moving her body in a way that drove them wild, Ginny doing the same to Blaise, Harry and Neville. Before they landed in their beloved's laps, grinding. The girls finished as Neville took the stage, rapping Eminem's Rap God, by the second verse they were all rapping in unison, Draco and Theo mesmerised by the speed at which their girls tongues mad ether beautiful sounds that were the lyrics, sending ideas into their minds. The song finished and they all burst into fits of laughter, unable to control themselves or work out what was so funny. Slowly the laughter died out, 4AM now. Theo had Ginny sitting in his lap as he stroked her inter thigh, kissing her neck as she moaned silently. Draco had Hermione's head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her small frame.

Silence overtook them but no one minded. It was a comfortable silence.

Hermione stood up, taking the mulled wine off the hob, handing it to them all.

"Merry Christmas Eve" Hermione toasted, they all rose their glasses clinking before taking a gulp. Everyone except Hermione and Harry choked and swallowed the liquid before placing their glasses away in disgust.

"What is that?" Blaise asked

"Mulled wine, a muggle Christmas drink" Hermione said downing her glass and Draco rejected one. Fred and George thrust theirs at her which she took. "It's got as bad as eggnog" she added

"That sounds vile" Draco said

"It is" Hermione said leaning back against him. They all decided to get to bed at this point, Hermione made them all drink a small glass of milk and a glass of water before hand, insisting that it would help in the morning. They all walked through their doors into their room. Once in their room Draco attacked Hermione's lips with his own, assaulting her body in pleasure which she had no objection to. They kissed a bit more before hiding under the covers, falling asleep.

They all awoke the next morning in the early afternoon. About 1,2. Hermione was right. Their hangovers were virtually non existent. Nothing a few tablets wouldn't cure. None the less they were all awoke and found the common room spotless despite the mess made the night before. The first thing they noticed, wasn't that Ginny and Theo walking out together. This led to Ron questioning it. Knowing that they still had to be secret they threw it off as coincidence,

They were however more shocked to see ten stockings laid out next to the fireplace.

"Peculiar, I know someone who's been particularly bad" Theo growled suggestively aimed at Ginny. Harry Ron and Neville seemed to miss this but it was a firm reminder to the others that they simply didn't remember the night before. Meaning that relationships still had to be kept under wraps. Ness Called them all down to lunch, to which their starving stomachs were very grateful. After filling themselves up, they decided to go into town, just for a walk.

They came across an aquarium, which was still open. They paid and walked in, walking round the tanks, admiring the beautifully coloured fish, they found a tank, in which laid an octopus. There was a worker there, boating how the octopus was one of the largest of the species, which caused a smirk from the gang, they all knew that the Octopus in the Great Lake they saw the sharks, dolphins and even seals. Around 4pm they made their way back to the house. After dinner they had decided that they were rather tired. They settled themselves in their pyjamas in front of the fireplace. Theo, Hermione and Draco were sat in armchairs reading, Ginny was sat on the floor with her head resting against Theo's legs, also reading. The rest were the other side of the room, watching TV, paying little attention to the couples in the corner. It was only 9pm when George declared that he was going to sleep. Followed swiftly by Fred. Harry Ron and Neville followed briskly. Leaving the three Slytherins and the girls. As soon as Harry's door closed, as he was last. All the books flew closed and Draco lifted Hermione into his lap, kissing her deeply. Theo slid onto the floor laying next to his girlfriend. Blaise broke the intimacy with a loud cough. Giggling, Ginny dragged Theo into her room, to which he gladly followed.

Draco and Hermione glanced at the door but then at Blaise. They sat next to him on the sofas. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaise spoke up.

"Harry knows" he said. Not taking his eyes off the Tv.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Harry knows about you two. He's just pretending that he doesn't. Ron and Neville have no idea though" Blaise said now turning to face Hermione, on his left.

"How does he know?" Draco asked on his right.

"Your kidding right?" Blaise said turning his attention back to him

"He was so drunk. He made out with Ron. He did he remember?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. But all day his eyes have even flicking between the two of you…He knows something's going on" Blaise said

"Do you think he minds?" Draco asked

"I think he's jealous Drake" Blaise said.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Mi, look at yourself" Draco said

"Seriously Hermione, your stunning, your smart, your witty, funny, your body is…amazing. And yet your so carefree. You don't slather yourself in make up, not that you need to, your brilliant. Drake really is lucky to have you. You've been Potters Friend since….well since you've known him. He's always been nice to you but he was unsure where he stood. He didn't want to risk losing your friendship but he wanted to take it further. You've had an on-off thing with Ron so he doesn't want to piss of his friend. He's been too scared to try and get you, but he's always wanted you. Then Drake who's been a dick to you as long as he's known you comes and sweeps you off his feet. Harry's probably jealous because he's always bend there to dry your tears but you've gone after the one who caused the tears" Blaise explained Draco looked down. Both Hermione and Blaise noticed. Blaise offered a sympathetic smile and walked to his room, Hermione scooted over to Draco, kissing his lips softly

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be" she muttered against his lips

"I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did" Draco muttered

"You made me strong. You gave me the strength I needed. You gave me everything books couldn't" she muttered silence overtook them

"Lets go to bed" he muttered. She kissed him again, dragging him to bed.

-The Next Morning-

"WAKE UP" came a yell from outside the door in barged Fred and George, stopping abruptly to see a naked Hermione and Draco, still untwined in each other's bodies, hidden only by a thin white sheet. Draco awoke first, ensuring that is own body gave Hermione some decency.

"Your so lucky Drake" George muttered as both the twins eyes skimmed over Hermione's form. Draco scowled at them and they swiftly left. He smiled down at his slumbering girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas Mi" he except muttered kissing her lips. Slowly she stirred

"Merry Christmas Dray, what time is it?" She asked. Draco glanced at the alarm clock before sinking back into the pillows

"Quarter past seven, bastards" he cursed. Hermione stood up, swiftly putting on her pyjamas. "I'll meet you out there in 5 yeah? She asked. He nodded. She pecked his lips and left the Tom, immediately greeted by everyone except Draco and Theo.

Blaise hugged her first

"Are we cool?" He muttered

"Of course" she whispered back he smiled at her breaking apart, letting Ginny hug her friend. Draco emerged moments later giving a man-hug with Theo the twins and Blaise, even shaking hands with Harry, Ron and Neville.

"Merry Christmas" hollered the twins, as they discovered their stockings, overflowing in gifts. The fire was roaring, heating the room as the group sat on the sofas, unwrapping their gifts from Santa.

Twenty minutes later when the gang had finished unwrapping, Draco and Theo fought with the flames, throwing the discarded paper on the fire, they decided to get dressed then give their gifts to each other, they swiftly got changed into their chosen clothes for the day, quickly meeting back. They started unwrapping their gifts in unisons, throwing

"Thank you's" and hugs across the room, Theo and Draco opened their green and silver envelopes at the same time, Ginny and Hermione strategically sat either side of them, giving their guys a sly smile as their eyes widened. Ginny shot Theo and smirk and Hermione smirked at Draco. Inside the envelopes were a thin piece of dark green card laced with silver italics and calligraphy lay the words

Tonight baby, you're in for a treat

It took an hour before they had finished unwrapping. Watching Fred and George struggle with piling the mountains of wrapping paper on the fire. By 9:30 they all made their way down to greet Ness. The elves had prepared a wonderful breakfast, full English. The gang helped themselves. Ness informed them that dinner would be at 4pm. But she would like to meet with them at 3:30 as she had some gifts from them. They finished breakfast at 10:30, enjoying each others company. Hermione and Draco playing footsie under the table went unnoticed until Hermione accidentally kicked George with more force than intended. He shot her a frown but Draco replied to this by sending him a snarl, to which George smiled and looked away. Hermione couldn't deny, she was attracted to how dangerous Draco could be.

After breakfast they decided to go outside and make snow angels in the freshly made snow. They started with snow angles, which turned into a snowball fight. Harry, Ron Neville Draco and Blaise against Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Theo. Harry's team won but only just. The scoring was random as the battle was a mixture of various games. From a dodge-snow-ball sort of game to a game or tag, to stuck in the mud. It was 2 by the time they weren't cold and wet. They trudged back to the house and inside the gang took to their independent bathrooms and showered, and changed. Ginny and Theo opted to use their separate bathrooms, Ginny wanting to savour that night. Draco and Hermione had other ideas, they walked through their doors but as soon as the door closed, they pounced on each other, stripping off the freezing sodden clothes. The cool wetness of the clothes caused goosebumps to arise on their bodies, as they started to ravish each other, ending up in the shower.

They all wrapped up warm and met in their moon room around 3:15. Just enough time for a cup of tea, while they sorted their gifts to Ness. Once they had finished their drinks they mad ether way back downstairs, greeting Ness with festive greetings. They exchanged gifts sharing thanks. Once all was unwrapped and the house elves had cleared away the mess, they were guided to the table by a house-elf who was rather happy and smiley. Hermione wished the elf a merry Christmas to which Draco rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. Strategically, Ginny and Hermione were sat next to each other, directly opposite their other halves.

After a delicious and rather filling dinner Ness went to take a nap, the gang went up to their common room. As soon as they walked in they had to do a double take. The room had transformed into a games room. There was a pool table in the centre, along one wall was a skittle alley. The kitchenette had turned into a bar, along with ice hockey tables and the Tv had been made even bigger, the size of a cinema screen, playing a movie. There was a jukebox playing all sorts of songs.

They gang entertained themselves to late in the evening. They all had a drink but not enough to be drunk. About 11 they all dispersed to bed, Ginny and Hermione slipping off before the guys in order to change into their "outfits" through the excitement of the day the guys must've forgotten their secret gift, so as Draco and Theo were the last to bed, opening the door, they stopped abruptly in the doorways. They glanced at each other, winked and the doors closed. Needless to say both Ginny and Hermione well lived up to their promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a month, give or take a few days since Christmas. The gang was getting along unnaturally well, despite daily, rather amusing arguments between Ron and the Slytherins. Usually fuelled by the smallest things, like a stray sock or a rather unwelcome wake up call. The Slytherins, despite their purebloood anti-muggle upbringings had adapted well to muggle methods of practical jokes, as they seemed to piss Ron off the most, anything from whoppie cushions, to spiking his drinks, to putting his hand in warm water when he passes out. He was particularly on edge at the moment because last week he walked in Ginny and Theo cuddling in the common room. It took Blaise, Draco Fred and George to restrain him before they resulted in pinning him to the floor and tying his hands and feet together. His face was as red as his hair and no one could suppress their chuckles, as a fuming Ron who comically would have smoke extruding from his ears tied with his hands behind his back, feet tied together, shuffling like a caterpillar. As a result, Draco and Hermione still had to hide their relationship much to their dismay. Ron was getting better with seeing Ginny and Theo, together….in the sense that he's ok if they were in the same room. He still wasn't aware of the joined rooms….probably best to be honest. But he would be on edge if he sees Theo sit next to her. IfTheo puts her arms round her, he will openly ball into fists, knuckles turning white. If he kisses her cheek, you see him clench his jaw, stand up and as last time proved attempt to slam his bedroom door but walked into the doorframe rather embarrassingly. Ginny decided that she would scald Theo every time. At least she respected Ron, despite it putting a dampener on her love life…in public at least…From the stories Ginny was sharing with Hermione behind closed doors her relationship was greater than ever.

Anyhow, it was a mild Sunday afternoon. The joys of a new year had passed and a severe case of the January blues was sweeping the group. Boredom now overtook their lives, and they were getting increasingly bored and in Ron's case agitated they had gone back to he gym, signing Harry and Neville up as well. The went to the gym nearly every day, also spending time ta the library and cinema. After Christmas nothing of any particular excitement was on Tv, so the gang was currently all sat on the sofas watching the top 100 music hits of the last year, entertaining themselves by mocking the music videos.

"When did it become normal for girls to get naked in music videos, while in the last one the guy was in a puffy coat?" Draco asked

They were suddenly aware of a gentle tap at the window. Blaise stood up to investigate, opening the window to peer out when a small jet black owl flew in and dropped an envelope on the table, before flying out.

"Anyone recognise that owl?" Blaise asked, everyone else was now on high Alert, sat on the edge of their seats.

""Blaise…What's in the envelope?" Ginny asked

Slowly Blaise edged towards the envelope. Stopping a few inches shy. As Hermione jumped up.

"STOP!" She yelled. Everyone froze. Blaise turned to look at her, frozen with his fingers outstretched, towards the envelope.

"Everybody, sit back down. Right. Before we open this we need to think. Was the owl followed?" Hermione asked

"I didn't see anything else" Blaise commented

"There are dissolution charms and dark invisible curses. We can't be certain. Besides it would be simple enough to track it" Draco added.

"I thought Dumbledore put up protection spells" Neville asked

"They may have held them off but they could be broken down" Theo added

"Does that mean that the safe house isn't safe anymore" Neville added

"It's highly likely" Hermione said. Silence overtook the room.

"How do we know if it's safe to open?" Harry commented

"If it was dark, then it would react to parseltongue" Draco said. Eyes flicking to his mark. Everyone turned to Harry. He crouched next to the envelope and hissed something. Everyone held their breath but nothing happened. Harry picked up the envelope and opened it. Out fell a copy of the Daily Prophet. Today's in fact. The front page was enough to startle them all.

"Hogwarts has been taken over" read Neville

"No…It can't be…Not with Dumbledore" Fred said.

"Exactly" Harry replied. His eyes deadly they skimmed the paper.

"What do you mean?" George asked

"He's gone" Harry said. He threw the paper down

 _DUMBLEDORE MIA?_

 _The alleged "light side leader" has proven yet again untrustworthy as during the heights of battle, at Hogwarts, while duelling with high death eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Ferier Greyback he vanished. His current whereabouts are unknown but his disappearance has left the Castle defenceless. It was swiftly taken over by the Dark Lord and is now a training camp for death eaters., the hostages from the battle now residing as prisoners, most recent are Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Colin Creevy._

 _As for the Whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore, sources suggests that it is highly plausible that he has joined the liar Harry Potter, along with the Mudblood Granger and the blood traitor Weasley's. If anyone sees any of the people listed here they are to contact the Snatchers, Death Eaters of the Dark Lord himself. By Witholding information will result in torture or death._

 _See page 7 for Gossip on the missing Slytherins._

Hermione quickly flicked over to Page 7 where a picture of Draco, Theo and Blaise stood. Proudly at the top of the page

 _What's to say about the missing Slytherins boys. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy supposedly left to an unknown location with Harry Potter._

 _Surely the golden boys haven't traded in their marks for Potter? For the most accurate gossip we went straight to the source with this one. The boys in fact are: "On a special mission, assessing Potter's every movements, in preparation to take him to the Dark Lord when all useful information has been extracted" proudly explained Lucius Malfoy when questioned about the whereabouts of his son. After complementing him on Draco's brave actions, Lucius boasted about how it was his idea, and that he is very proud of his son. Masters Nott and Zabini, after hearing about the mission too expressed their approval and admiration. The Dark Lord is yet to comment but when he does you will have the first hand words._

 _-Reporter Anicius Boaz_

"Trust my father it come up with a solution to benefit himself" Draco muttered. Only seconds later a fury of red flew at him. Although Draco managed to keep his stance, he was too shocked to maintain self restraint, and as soon as Ron's fist collided with his jaw, Ron was on the floor, taken out by a single punch from Draco. Blaise and Theo rushed forwards holding Ron down.

"I told you he was bad! I told you he was still on their side" Ron bellowed.

"Ron seriously, his dad just said that so the Dark Lord wouldn't kill him" Fred argued. Slowly Ron calmed down and Theo and Blaise got off him.

"We can't stand for this" George said after about 5 minutes of silence.

"What part, that innocent people are being captured and tortured for information, or the supposed safest places

Harry picked up the paper again, flicking through the pages. 10 minutes of agonising silence later, Harry threw down the paper Britain has been taken over by death eaters?" Theo asked

"Shut up. It's your kind that's responsible" Ron sneered. Theo shot forwards but was held back by Ginny.

Harry sat up straighter and cocked his head staring intently at the paper. At this and all eyes were shot towards him.

"What's a Horcrux?" He asked

"What do you mean!" George asked

"Look" Harry said. Holding one piece of newspaper up to the light, as the light shone through, the text clearly outlined the word "HORCRUX"

"I don't know, I've never come across it" Hermione said, eyes glancing to her bookshelf

"I hope to Merlin its accidental" Theo said

"What is it?" Neville asked

Draco sighed "Its essentially a piece of the Dark Lords soul" he said

"What?" George asked

"If you wish to keep a part of your soul separate from the body, you can split it, but it's horrible process. It causes you to have to kill someone else in the most gruesome of ways, I won't explain how but if he has a horcrux…then unless the horcruxes are destroyed, he is invincible." Draco explained

"We need to destroy them then" Harry explained

"How do we know what they are?" Fred asked

"And how many of them are there?" George added

"Seven" picked up Blaise.

"How are you certain" Ginny asked

"The Dark Lord always works in seven. He has seven high up death eaters. Besides seven was the Slytherin number."

"You can trace it back to his childhood. He was in the 7th best orphanage in room 7. He stole 7 objects" Hermione said they all gave her a weird look

"What I can't read a biography?" She insisted.

"So what are the seven pieces?" Neville asked

"The diary…the one I destroyed in the chamber of secrets" Harry said.

"Snape has been tending to Dumbledore she hand, with the addition of a new ring. I assume that is one too."Blaise said.

"That would explain the Locket that Dumbledore put in the bag then" Hermione asked

"You've been carrying a bloody horcrux with you the last 4 months" Draco yelled.

"Hang on" Hermione said running to her room retrieving the locket, passing it to Draco.

"It's a fake" he said instantly.

"How do you know?" Neville asked

"It's a good copy…Very detailed. Would fool any Slytherin, but for a year I felt the dark magic coursing through my veins, I know what it feels like. This one is empty" Draco finished passing it to Harry who hissed something at it. To no ones surprise, it didn't open.

"There's a latch on the side" Theo observed

Cautiously, Harry opened it. Inside fell out a piece of paper

Theo picked it up and read it out;

 _To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the read horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more- R.A.B_

"R.A.B? Who's R.A.B?" George asked

"No idea…but whoever it is, we don't know if they destroyed it" Harry says

"So Voldemort had seven horcruxes. We know the diary and the ring have been destroyed. We know that the Slytherin locket may be one..What else do we have?" Fred asked

"Well…If I know the Dark Lord and unfortunately I had the displeasure to…He would probably want to prove his dominance over the other houses. So I assume that he has something of Huflepuff and something from Ravenclaw…I don't know about Gryffindor, I think if anything Gryffindor will be able to defeat him." Draco explained

"But what would they be?" Fred asked

"I don't know….what about his snake…what's it called" Theo stated

"Nagini?" Draco said to which Theo clicked his fingers in agreement 'it's a strong possibility. She's lived a lot longer than a snake should. He's so protective over her, in fact...The only other thing the Dark Lords ever cared about as much as he cares about the snake is my Aunt Bella." Draco said

Blaise and Theo shuddered at the mention of Bellatrix.

"So the diary, the ring, the locket, the snake. Something from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well as himself…that makes seven…are we sure about that?" Harry asked

"It's the most plausible" Draco confirmed.

"Stop for a second. It's all well and good working out what the horcruxes might me but that doesn't say where we'll find them" Ginny pointed out

"Or where we'll go" Blaise added

"Why can't we stay here?" Grumbled Ron

"Are you out of your MIND" George yelled

"What?" Ron asked, oblivious

"Hogwarts has been taken over. Someone has managed to owl us…what is it was traced. We'd be killed or worse, captured" Hermione explained

"Someone explain to Hermione her priorities, Ron asked

"No…she's right. Death is the easy way it, its quick, painless. If captured, your tortured to an inch from death, brought back and tortured all over again" Draco explained

"So…Where can we go?" Neville asked

"The burrow" Ron asked

"No…There's no protection there. Besides I assume the order if there still." Theo said

"Where-"George started before he was cut off by Harry.

"Number 12? Sirius left it to me in his will"

"Yes ok" they agreed. Harry stuck his hands out,

"No…We can't apparate remember" Hermione scolded. They sighed. Hermione revived a piece of paper from her room, showing a map of Britain.

"We're here in Sussex. We need to get to London, which is here" Hermione said showing them on the map.

"So how to we get there?" Blaise asked

"By muggle transport" Hermione insisted.

"Shall we say to set out tomorrow?" Theo asked

"We must leave as soon as possible. But there's no busses today" Hermione said

"So pack essentials tonight. We leave for the bus at 6:30am tomorrow" Draco said glancing over the bus schedule. They agreed and headed to bed as it was nearing 11pm anyway.

-The Next Morning-

Hermione nudged Draco awake before the sun had risen. He groaned. Still tired from their activities the night before. None the less, Hermione Dragged him up. Reluctantly he dressed. They packed the essentials and all met in the common room. They bade goodbye to the house and Ness. They caught the bus and arrived at the train station, which they boarded the train. Different to the Hogwarts express. They found an empty carriage and sat down.

"Draco, how traceable are spells?" Hermione asked

"It depends what the spell is. Curses are always traced, but to the wand not the user, so if I was to crucio Ron using your wand the curse would be traced to you. Some charms aren't traced at all, but any movement is" he explained

"How can we find out which are traced?" Harry asked

"We need to get hold of the tracer" Blaise replied

"Where would that be?" Fred asked

No one replied, but Theo shot Draco a glance

"Malfoy Manor would be the best bet" Theo mumbled.

"Ok…so I guess we just have to be careful then" Harry replied. They all nodded.

Thetgrain arrived in London and they got off. They walked into a nearby side alley and Hermione pulled out the map. They realised that it was only a 10 minute headed out and in a complete silence, they made their way to number 12. They walked to the door. Harry opened the door, as the house was left to him, he had to allow others inside. Which meant that there was no risk of any of the order being inside.

Once inside they found their rooms. Sirius' room was left untouched, Harry wouldn't let anyone in that room. Ron Harry and Neville stayed in Regulus' room. Fred and George got the master bedroom. Blaise Theo and Draco got one guest bedroom and Hermione and Ginny got the other. Although it was a quick discussion once Harry Ron and Neville went to bed, that Blaise would move in with the twins and Draco and Ginny would swap.

They met in the kitchen as Kreacher sorted some lunch for them.

"I have an idea" Draco announced. "You won't like it" he added

"Go on" Harry prompted.

"Hermione, the wands Dumbledore gave us were unnamed, not untraceable…there is a spell that makes wands untraceable but it's only temporary. But it may be the advantage we need. If we call you-know-who. His name is taboo, he'll send a death eater to the voice. We just need to grab their wand and use that wand to cast the spell on our wand. Then, kill the death eater" Draco said

"Can't we just obliviate him?" Ginny asked

"No. The Dark Lord is a really skilled legitimens. Only two people can block him out" Draco replied

"Who's that?" Harry asked

"Snape and myself" Draco replied

"I don't want to kill anyone" Ron insisted

"You don't have to. I'll do it" Draco said

"Or me or Blaise" Theo insisted

"No" Ginny interjected

"I've don't worse. I can do it" Draco replied. Reluctantly they all agreed.

"We need to think of the horcruxes first" Harry said

"Did master say 'Horcrux?" Kreacher asked all eyes turned to him.

"R.A.B…Regulus Arcturus Black" Hermione murdered. All eyes widened

 **Please read and review guys**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note: I'm fully aware of the grammatical errors. Sorry x**_

 **Chapter 14**

"Kreacher…What do You know about his?" Harry asked pulling the faux locket from his pocket. Kreacher stepped back from it, hissing.

"It is the most evil of things. Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it before he went" Kreacher explained

"Did you destroy it?" Ron urged

"How dare the blood traitor talk to Kreacher" the elf muttered hatefully. This earned a snigger from the Slytherins, Hermione shot Draco a glare.

"And allowing a mudblood in the house. Mistress Black would hang herself if she knew this" Kreacher said.

"Oi Kreacher! ack it in" Draco hissed

"Master Malfoy, it's a pleasure." Kreacher bowed. Hermione suddenly remembrance that Sirius and and Draco were second cousins.

"Kreacher, as your master I demand that you treat all ten of us as your masters" Harry insisted. Hermione frowned. This was not a part of her S.P.E.W. but she supposed The threat of Voldemort was more significant at the moment.

"Kreacher could not destroy it" Kreacher said. He Hung his head.

"Where is it?" Harry asked

"He came in the night, he stole things. The locket was one of those things?" Kreacher said.

"Who stole it?" George insisted

"The traitor…Fletcher, Mundungus Fletcher" Kreacher hissed.

"Go and get him" Harry said. Kreacher hissed and disappeared.

"He was always a chirpy elf" Draco said

"When they arrive, we can't let Dung see the Slytherins….and probably best if the twins Ginny and Neville aren't here either" Harry said. They all nodded in understanding.

"Where do they go then? Because if Dung comes through the Wards he'll know that their in the house" Ron asked

"It's a ten minute walk to Diagon Alley. How about you go and get some supplies, ingredients for potions. Healing and polyjuice ones. Some parchment would be good too…see what books they have on horcruxes" Hermione suggested. They agreed.

"Wait!" Hermione stopped them before they left. She ran upstairs, when she returned she handed them all some wigs. After careful application they looked completely different and set off. Hermione handed them some galleons.

Not a minute later there was a loud crack and Mundungus appeared in the centre of the floor being restrained by two elves.

"Potter? Thank Merlin! Get this ruddy elf off of me!" He yelled.

Harry pulled out his "wand" (Dung didn't have to know that it was a fake)

Dung froze.

"You were here. You stole things" Ron said bringing out his own wand, Hermione followed suit

"Only a few things" Dung insisted

"What about this locket?" Ron asked snatching it up off the table.

"Yeah…Yeah that was one" Dung said. Shocked

"Who did you sell it too?" Hermione asked

"I dunno. Some posh ministry woman" Dung said

"What did she look like?" Ron asked

"About yay tall, yay fat and had a sickly sweet laugh. Pink so much pink!" Dung said

"Umbridge" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison

"Yeah that the one. She's in charge of the muggleborn association registration or some crap like that" Dung said.

"Thanks Dung" Harry said. "Kreacher" he called Kreacher and Dobby appeared in a flash.

"Please return Dung to where you found him, but modify his memory so he doesn't remember any of this please" Harry asked

"Yes master" Kreacher said.

"Dobby helped too" Dobby yelled proudly

"Well done Dobby" Hermione complimented. Dobby smiled and with a crack the two elves and Dung disappeared.

"How do we break into the ministry?" Harry asked

-Meanwhile-

"Hermione gave me the map….right then the third left to the leaky cauldron" Draco said

"Right…Lead on" Theo insisted. They walked into the leaky Cauldron, it was deserted. Not even a bartender.

"Guess I'm not getting a butter beer then" George joked. They went to the back and arrived in Diagon Alley. The p

lace was deserted. The few shops that did remain were boarded up, leaving very thin slips of light inside. The streets were eerie and deserted, deciding to stay together, they entered the potion ingredients shop. After collecting a large stash of ingredients, essentially cleaning out the store, they slipped into a nearby bookstore. As Death eaters had taken over a to large proportion of the wizarding world, the bookstore was full of dark magic books. Grabbing whatever they decided they needed they paid. Visited a few more shops then went back to number 12.

Once inside they were immediately met with the other three.

"Here's the ingredients" Blaise said, thrusting the ingredients at Hermione.

"How bad is it?" Ron asked

"Fucking awful. The place is practically abandoned" Fred said.

"What books did you get?" Hermione asked

"A few on dark spells, one luck catch on the traceable spells and a potions recipe book. There was little choice" Ginny said pulling out the books.

"Um…guys did any of you pick up any other books?" Ginny asked

"No…why?" Draco asked pulling off his wig. The rest following suit

"Who got this children's book?" Ginny asked Harry took it off her, whispering something in parseltongue but it didn't respond. He opened it and found a small bookmark.

"Who wants to bet that this is the work of the same person that sent us the Prophet?" Neville asked

"Harry…How did you kill the diary?" Fred asked out of the blue

"Um…I stabbed it with a Basilisk Fang why?" Harry said

"And you killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor right" he asked

"Yeah"

"The sword is goblin made…it only takes in what makes it stronger" Theo joined in

"So…The sword of Gryffindor will destroy horcruxes?" George asked

"Possibly…actually…yes I bet it would" Hermione said

"Well where do you suggest that we find it?" Blaise asked

"I've only ever been able to bring it out of the sorting hat" Harry said, still staring intently at the book.

"But the sorting hat is still at Hogwarts" Theo said.

"Guys…What's the significance of the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked

"One of the stories in those books, the Peveral brothers, they all met death. Harry read the story" Blaise said

"It's all a myth anyway…why is it significant?" Neville asked Harry had read the story

"We have the cloak" Ron said

"What?" Theo asked

"Well…Harry does" he replied. Harry ran to his trunk and pulled out his cloak, passing it to Draco's outstretched hand,

"I've never seen one like this. Father has some but they never last long…always need repairing. This one looks in perfect condition" he said

"So the cloak, the wand and the stone…" George asked

"What does the Elder wand look like?" Fred asked.

"No one knows" Hermione asked after a full minute of silence.

"Who has it?" Theo asked

"No one knows" Ginny said

Again. Silence overtook the room.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked

Silence.

"We break into the ministry and find the locket" Harry said.


End file.
